


The Darkness Within Us

by Vaeri



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No one has superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: You're the CEO of your father's multinational company which he left for you with lots of shadows lurking in the dark after he died. Six months, you fought them and won, secured your company, avenged your father and righted the wrongs he did in his life with his bad decisions. However, Mr. Odin Bhorson, your father's close friend witnessed it and now asked you to clean up in his company, Bhorson Enterprises. It's one of the biggest companies in the US and you reluctantly at first but agree to help him out.Your only problem that you have to make deals with his son, Loki. He's annoying and always tries to piss you off somehow but maybe there's more to him than you thought first. You have to keep yourself on his good side if you want to know what he's doing in the company's research lab with Dr. Bruce Banner.





	1. Hard Start

Grey clouds were moving across the sky turning everything into a dull greyer colour. Rain already drizzled from the clouds but it was just a peaceful rain without thunder and storms. New York was a busy city filled with cars zipping through the concrete jungle between the glass skyscrapers.

One of them was the headquarters of the biggest company of the country, which was the biggest company in the construction and engineering department. It was called Bhor Enterprises. The leader of the company was sitting in his chair at the top office of the building looking out over the city watching the rain fall from the sky. His long white beard was reaching his chest which was clad by a black business suit tailored personally for him. Odin was preparing for this day since a few years but now that he himself felt old and tired to do business he finally accepted his fate to retire and live a peaceful pensioner’s life from now on. He contemplated a lot of outcomes of the choices he could make but there was only one choice he knew would be the best.

His children, Thor, Hela and Loki were all good at taking care of business. All of them had their strength and weakness and all of them were independent leaders. Thor already told him a few days ago that he wants to open his own supplier company at the East coast with a talented young woman called Jane. As of Hela and Loki, he couldn’t choose. Not really but he knew his choice would surprise both of them. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his secretary named Sif’s knocking on the wooden door.

‘Come in, dear!’ he called out to her not turning around with his chair.

‘Sir, there’s a certain (Name) at the lobby. She says you are waiting for her to take part on the conference at 5’ she spoke up not entirely sure if she should just call the security or really let that woman in. Odin chuckled at Sif’s reaction as he turned around.

‘Please, escort her here right away’ he said smiling at Sif. The woman nodded strictly and left the office closing the door behind herself. The old man was waiting for this day.

 

Your PoV.

 

You were nervous… no, that was an understatement. You were beyond nervous. You were almost ruining your manicure by biting your nails but you thankfully could refrain yourself from doing so. You wore your favourite business outfit, a straight leg navy blue dress pants, a white dress shirt and a navy blue women’s suit jacket with white high heels and a white purse.

You were prepared for this since your father started to teach you how to be a good business woman. He had given you a chance with one of his smaller shops, a small chain store selling shoes which he bought when your mother said she loves their shoes. He and later you were a better leader for the employees there and they loved both of you. You left university at the business department with the highest grades and spent a semester in London during your courses. You spoke French and Italian but wanted to learn something more challenging, like Chinese or Indian. However, your father had died six months ago and since then you inherited his securities at Bhor Enterprises. What he failed to tell you was that he had half of the shares of the large company and now you were the new member of the leadership of the Bhor Enterprises.

The lady, who made you wait quite a long time with long brown hair and a strict face appeared from the corner with a business smile on her face as she looked at you.

‘Mr. Bhorson is waiting for you’ she said on a flat, business tone but you just nodded and walked toward the corner with your heart thumping violently in your chest. When you turned on the corner you spotted the only door leading to the office you were expected at. You knocked on the door and when you heard the old man give you permission to enter you did.

‘Good evening, Mr. Bhorson’ you smiled politely as you entered. He was alone in his office which was polished, everything in perfect order, nothing sticking out.

‘Ah, Miss (Last Name)!’ he got up and walked over to you with a kind smile on his face. He took your hand but not to shake it. He lifted it to his lips and breathed a soft kiss on your knuckles. You blushed a little and smiled back at him. ‘I’m sorry for your loss. Your father was a good man.’

‘Thank you’ you nodded as you followed him back to his desk and sat in the chair across from him. ‘My father talked about you a lot. I’m grateful to work with one of his good friends from now on.’

‘Well, about that…’ Odin sighed scratching his chin. ‘I decided to retire. I am an old man and this company needs new ideas, a young leadership. Therefore, I decided to give my company over to my children and you. That is why I called you to join today’s conference which is soon to be started.’

As if on cue the door opened and in walked two men and a woman. They were all tall, dressed in nice business clothes. You recognized them immediately because well, everyone knew about the children of Odin Bhorson. The tall blonde man was Thor with stubble on his chin, his hair cut short a big contrast to his previous hair style which was long, reaching to his shoulders. The other tall man with shoulder length raven black hair was Loki with a cunning, charming smile on his thin lips. The woman, Hela had a long ponytail tightly attached to the top of her head, her tall and slim figure wrapped in a tight black pencil skirt reaching to her knees and a light green blouse folded up to her elbows. All of their eyes landed on you and your form struck different reactions on their faces.

‘Oh, the lovely (Name)!’ beamed at you Thor and as you stood up to shake hands he approached you and kissed your knuckles just like his dad. ‘It is nice to see a new colleague!’

‘Nice to see you too, Thor’ you smiled up at him kindly. ‘I have heard about your new company opening up on the East Coast! Good luck with that!’

‘Hello, (Name)’ walked up to you Hela with a mischievous smirk on her lips but it meant no ill will. ‘It will be nice to have another woman in the leadership on my side.’

‘Why is she here?’ asked Loki flatly not acknowledging you. All his siblings turned to him annoyed with furrowed eyebrows. Hela and Thor loved their little brother but he could be a pain in the ass when he was upset and he was today. Of course, the new comer didn’t know about how he got dumped by a petty blonde super star singer. The whole family hated that woman and was furious for how she broke Loki’s heart.

‘Nice to finally meet you, Loki’ you put a polite smile on your face and you extended your hand for him to shake. ‘I’m (Name) (Last Name), owner of (L/N) Industries and fifty percent shareholder of Bhor Enterprises. I will be delighted to work with you from now on!’

This made all of them look at you shocked and you had to supress a chuckle as you saw Odin try not to snicker at your comment in tow with Hela and Thor. You swore you saw a vein pulsate on Loki’s temple as his jaw clenched in his irritation.

‘Such a lovely attitude, Miss (Last Name)’ he replied. ‘If you would be so kind to enlighten me of why you are here, I would be thrilled.’

‘That was my doing, son’ spoke up Odin turning the atmosphere serious. ‘I have decided to retire a few months ago and I wanted to let you know of who will take care of the company instead of me from now on.’

‘What? But there’s no need for that!’ protested Hela. ‘I mean, you founded the company and even if we’re not bad at our jobs we aren’t prepared for taking over the whole company.’

‘You won’t have to work on your own. I decided to give the company’s leadership into Miss (Last Name)’s, Loki’s and your hands. Knowing all of your personalities it will be the best choice for the company. You will all work as partners’ the old man smiled at you three.

‘What do we know of her?’ crossed his arms Loki angrily. ‘And how did she even get fifty percent of our securities?’

‘Her father was one of my best friends and partners. He helped me start this company and gave me a shoulder to lean on since the first days. He died however, six months ago and now his daughter, (Name) inherited his securities from him.’ explained Odin. ‘She refused a few times this position but at the end I could convince her that it would be the best for the company.’

‘But father, this is our family’s company it would be a-‘ Loki tried to protest but he was cut off by Odin’s lifted hand.

‘She worked for her position and I’m certain she will show you her worthiness while you work together’ he said with authoritative tone. ‘The conference is over, you may go.’

Loki turned around stomping to the door and slammed it shut behind him with a loud bang. You sighed defeated shaking your head. You expected them to protest but wished it wouldn’t be so harsh. However, you were happy that Hela and Thor seemed to like you already and for the support Odin was giving you but somehow Loki’s behaviour hurt you if not too much but a little sting etched itself into your heart.

‘He will get over it’ patted your shoulder Hela with a sad smile as she walked you out to the elevator.

‘Is it really me, who made him upset or someone else?’ you guessed. Most of the time people reacted like that when they were angry already for something else.

‘Don’t take it to your heart, he will learn to like you or if not like than tolerate’ she winked at you as the elevator doors closed in front of you. You let out a heavy breath before straightened your back and furrowed your eyebrows determined. You will show him how good you’re at business and won’t have him looking down on you just because he thinks you’re some petty daddy’s little girl. You fought your own battles even wars and won’t let him or anyone tell you to stay out of their business when it’s clearly yours too.

When you arrived to your flat which was at the top of an apartment building and finally stepped inside your living room you kicked off your high heels with a relieved sigh and dropped your purse down on your couch. You went to your fridge and picked out a bottle of rosé. Your phone rang as you poured yourself a glass of rosé so you fiddled with the phone for a few seconds.

‘Hello?’ you asked because you didn’t look at the ID caller.

‘(Name)! It’s so nice to hear your voice! How are you? What are you doing this weekend? I’m organizing a party’ blurted your good friend, Tony Stark without waiting for you to say anything. ‘You absolutely have to come!’

‘Nice to hear about you too, Tony’ you chuckled. ‘And that depends on my schedule. I have a lot of things to do and arrange. I have a business dinner with General Ross about the new medical equipment and have to deal with my new partner at Bhor Enterprises.’

‘Oh, yeah! You have a big share of their securities! Tell me about the Bhorson family! Is Thor as handsome as every magazine makes him? Is Hela as hot and dark as everyone says?’ he asked quickly.

‘Well, yeah, Thor is kinda hot… about Hela, she’s cool but their brother…’ you sighed. ‘I just stepped into the room and he was already hating me. He will be annoying on the meetings but I learnt to deal with guys like him.’

‘Oooh! You’re gonna totally fuck him, sweetie’ bellowed Tony making you blush and laugh. Loki was hot, you had to admit it but you knew you weren’t going to have anything like that with him. He seemed to be too cold and guarded. You always liked guys with sunshine personality like Steve. Unfortunately, he was already taken. He was Tony’s boyfriend.

‘I would rather sleep with Hela than that grumpy little emo vampire’ you rolled your eyes.

‘Oh, I would totally record that!’ replied your brunette friend deepening his voice. ‘So? What about the party?’

‘I’ll see what I can do’ you answered knowing you weren’t going to get out of that invitation and will have to go even if you’re half-dead. Literally, Tony would make you go. You said your goodbyes to Tony before you went to the couch, powered-on your laptop and got your papers out of a folder. You worked in the nights when you didn’t have time to finish it during your time in your office at (Last Name) Industries.

As you tended to the paperwork your thoughts kept flowing back to Loki and his attitude. You felt like he will cause you a lot of headache and you weren’t looking forward to it.

 

Meanwhile~

 

Loki sat in his office in the big mansion of the Bhorsons and was staring at the screen of his laptop but was doing nothing except staring. His thoughts were around (Name). She was an intruder and had no place at their family’s leadership just because she inherited fifty percent of their securities.

It was ridiculous how Odin insisted on putting her into charge at the company. What was so special about her? What could she know? What could she do that he wasn’t enough for? Were they related somehow? Was (Name) a Bhorson in truth? No, that was ridiculous. She wasn’t like any of Hela or Thor. She was like her father. Loki met that man when he was a university student. Her father was kind to him but he just acted rudely and ended up scolded by Odin. Loki didn’t like to think back to those years… he almost didn’t make it out of university not just because he was having the worst grades but because of the drugs he used. He didn’t like to think back how weak he was and it felt shameful now. That time was when he realized that he was adopted. At first he ran away to France, met people and started using drugs. At first it was okay. He always said to himself that he would stop when it was too much… but it was never too much. He only realized what was going on when one of his friends died in overdose. If Hela wouldn’t have been there for him as well as Thor, he wouldn’t have made it out alive.

Since then, Loki always tried to prove himself worthy of inheriting even just a small part of the company. He worked hard and worked himself up on that certain ladder to his current position. He didn’t want to share what he fought for with some stranger who seemed to be a rookie.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Motives

Things were happening fast. You moved into your office at Bhor Enterprises now that you were in charge for the management at the company. Your own company was working on its own, you only had to exchange a few words with the leadership there through Skype. This was making your work way easier. But there was one problem. And it was across from you behind a black ebony door under the name tag of construction president.

He already welcomed you with a beautiful bouquet of lilies on your desk when you first stepped into your office with a small card. On the card was a nice, welcoming sentence: _Don’t get used to your office._ At first you wanted to through the flower at his door but you didn’t want to hurt the poor plants so instead you decided to just plan out a way for revenge later. You were now overviewing the last two months’ budget. The company needed to get more profit because the last projects were failures and they spent a lot of money on things that couldn’t work. You noticed that the company never gave any bonuses to those who worked hard and were bringing the company higher with their work. You decided it needed to change. People worked even harder if they believed their work was worth something in the leadership’s eyes. In yours it did however, you already knew that not every of them would be happy about your new ideas.

You looked at your clock to see that it was already time for the first meeting where you would be introduced to the other shareholders of the company. You stood up, took your papers and phone and walked out of your office. You closed the door behind you just to bump into a hard back. When you turned around to apologize you had to keep yourself from scowling and put on a shit eating grin instead.

‘Thank you for the lovely welcome gift! It is so nice of you!’ you said and was satisfied at how easily you could make him irritated. Loki’s temple showed a vein as his thin lips turned into a scowl.

‘Ah, I thought about getting a box of pralines but looking at your figure… you already have some extra pounds on’ he replied with an evil smirk. You were well aware of your figure and weren’t fazed by his comment. You were fit and no one could make you believe you were fat. You laughed at that making him lift an eyebrow.

‘You’re so kind to think about my figure!’ you smiled up at him. ‘Maybe you can apply as my personal trainer, you would be better at that anyway.’

‘Listen here, you little-‘

‘The meeting is over here, lovebirds’ interrupted Hela from the end of the corridor. You and Loki huffed as you both stomped over to the conference room. You opened the door with such force that it almost slapped Loki in the face as you entered the room. Hela took the lead and introduced you to everyone before starting the meeting. You had to get through to them with your ideas and as expected Loki and a few other presidents protested. Fortunately, you could easily convince them (except Loki) that your ideas and your way of motivation for the employees would be beneficial for the company.

When it was already over you sighed in relief and went for the door to exit but Hela caught your arm and pulled you back. She waited for everyone to fill out before she closed the doors.

‘Is something wrong?’ you asked.

‘Did my brother try anything?’ she asked. ‘Be honest with me, (Name). It happened in the past and I’m not letting him do anything reckless or stupid this time. There’s too much to risk.’

‘Uh… he just put a bouquet of lilies on my desk with a card saying: don’t get used to your office?’ you more asked than said unsure of how to react to that. Loki was harmless or you thought. He wouldn’t risk getting caught by doing something illegal. Duh, he’s not that stupid.

‘Please, don’t get him too angry with you, okay? For your own safety. He will calm down after a while. He just broke up with his ex and you need to understand. Please, don’t provoke him if it’s not a big deal’ Hela sighed massaging her temples.

‘Oh, I’m sorry to hear that… well, I’ll try to keep our bickering to the minimum’ you smiled up at her genuinely.

‘Thank you’ she smiled back and left the conference room with you. ‘Are you hungry? We could have lunch together?’

‘Yeah, that would be perfect’ you nodded. ‘Let me just put my stuff back in my office.’

The remaining of the day went quite well. You made arrangements with different suppliers and implementer companies for the next new project and signed a few papers. You were good in your job and you liked it but you couldn’t wait to arrive back home and drink a glass of wine.

Suddenly the door to your office slammed open and in stomped an angry looking Loki in all his black suited handsome glory. You quirked an eyebrow at him in question as he walked up to your desk and slammed a piece of paper on its surface.

‘Why are you on the invitation list of my mother’s birthday?!’ he bellowed angrily and your smirk started spreading on your lips as an evil glint appeared in your (e/c) eyes.

‘Your father invited me a few days ago. He told me your mother was curious about me and well, I would love to know a lovely lady like her’ you replied. ‘There will be a lot of people so you won’t have to talk to me anyway.’

‘You don’t know my mother’ huffed Loki.

‘But I will, on Saturday!’ you beamed up at him before you picked up your things and stood up to leave your office. Suddenly your conversation with Hela popped up in your mind and your feet stopped at your door. You had to make efforts on tolerating Loki and making him tolerate you. You sighed and turned back to him with a serious expression. ‘Look, I know we haven’t started quite perfectly and I know you might feel like I’m trying to take your place or something like that. I’m not. I only accepted Odin’s offer because he told me that there’s a big problem with the budget. He told me that someone embezzled a big amount of money.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ lifted an eyebrow the raven haired man.

‘Because I need your help and I don’t want to bicker around with you all day everyday’ you sighed. ‘I will be gone as soon as I discover who was taking money from the company. Deal?’

‘Just like that? What if it was me?’ Loki kept asking you surprised. You chuckled.

‘Loki, you worked hard to get where you are now. I don’t think you would be so stupid to ruin all of that’ you replied. ‘And I already have cues even if they’re only guesses.’

‘And what could I help with?’ he asked.

‘You could get me invited to the parties of the leadership members. We would get the information out and the rest is on me’ you replied shrugging your shoulders. You suspected Loki, of course but you had to make sure. You needed evidence to prove it. If he would’ve been angry or would act guarded around you from now on you will know. But until then, you will play along.

‘Will you put the guy in prison?’ Loki asked further.

‘Odin would have to say the last word. I am only doing what he asked me to do’ you replied and opened the door walking out to the corridor and to the elevator. You didn’t wait for his reply just stepped into the elevator and rod down to the parking lot where your Lamborghini was waiting. You just started this whole cleansing in the company but you already saw how much work it will be.

Half of the presidents were corrupt business men trading the company’s supplies and other tech to the concurrency. This way, the hard working employees will get way smaller payment at the end of each month until there would be nothing left of the company. But one thing wasn’t right. Why was Loki visiting the research department every month? There were reports about chemicals deemed dangerous yet he employed Dr. Bruce Banner to run tests on those chemicals which were original designated as explosives to make constructing easier. You will get to the end of it. One way, or another.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

It was Saturday morning when you were jogging on the streets of New York toward Central Park where you were going to meet Steve, Tony’s blonde, ex-soldier boyfriend. You were best friends since you met just like with Natasha, their neighbour. You and Steve usually met to run together talking and enjoying some down-time. It was relaxing.

In your head, you were already preparing for tonight’s party. You will finally have the chance to meet everyone that could be involved in destroying Bhor Enterprises. You chose your outfit for tonight days ago, something seductive but not too revealing. Your face lit up when you spotted the blonde, muscular man waving over across the street with a bright smile on his face. Steve was handsome. And had a perfect body. Okay, you were quite jealous of Tony but you were happy for them. Both of them deserved to be happy after what happened to both of them in their lives. You approached him and gave him a quick hug.

‘Hi! You’re looking good!’ you smiled up at him. ‘I start to feel scared because of how all the females are looking at me next to you, blondie.’

‘If they would know…’ he laughed as you snickered along. ‘Ready to be left behind?’

‘You bet your fat ass Rogers, that I will win this time!’ you cried after him because Steve already took off. He just laughed and kept running you in his tracks. After an hour you had to stop to take a breath and drink some water. You hated Steve for being so fast and well built. You trained with a personal trainer and fought kick-box but Steve was always far4 ahead of you.

‘So? How’s the new work?’ he asked walking back to you as you straightened back up from the fountain.

‘I have to watch my back. After checking out the reports for the budget and how much money and equipment is just disappearing from month to month… it’s insane. And furthermore, there’s something suspicious about that Loki guy… He’s clearly not stealing money from the company, it’s his heritage, but he’s doing something illegal at the research department. There’s a lot of suspicious chemicals going in and out to somewhere… and that somewhere I bet my ass is some government secret project or military project. Those are explosives and acidic gasses’ you replied furrowing your eyebrows.

‘I still have a few contacts at the military. I’m sure they can help looking into it’ offered Steve looking around.

‘But Tony has to make sure no one can track you or anyone back to me. I’m not risking you or anyone else’s lives’ you replied.

‘Woah, woah! Is it really that serious?’ widened his blue eyes.

‘It’s the country’s biggest company. And you haven’t seen those files and reports, Steve… this is some big shit I’m getting into but I already had to clear up after my father. He didn’t die naturally and during these six months I took care of what was left of his shady businesses.’ you looked around remembering what you had to go through and do to get rid of your father’s past. You always thought he was a good man. He was in truth but chose the wrong path to achieve his goals. He wanted to create a perfect world, where there was no starvation, no poverty but when he realized that humanity is not able to give up on their own selfishness he turned to the darkness. And it killed him leaving you and your mother in the middle of the cross fire of powerful dictators and leaders of mafia gangs. ‘I know what to do and how to do that. I learnt a lot of things.’

‘I know, but you shouldn’t be alone in this. You can count on Nat, Tony and I.’ Steve placed a hand on your shoulder with a kind smile. ‘And please, don’t appear in the middle of the night having three bullets in your chest, okay?’

‘I already apologized for interrupting on your “baby making”’ you slapped his arm making the blonde blush from his chest to the top of his head.

‘Don’t call it like that! You know that’s not… we’re both men’ argued Steve making you laugh hard at his reaction. You and Steve ran another half an hour before you decided to eat breakfast at your favourite café. You loved their croissants and chai lattes and time passed way too quickly. You and Steve parted around 11:12 because Steve promised Tony they would check-out the new thai restaurant that opened last week.

You made yourself a quick salad with some grilled chicken breast knowing you would have to eat mostly heavy, greasy food at the party. After working a little on the papers and read over the contracts of the newest project you decided to take a shower, put on a light layer of make-up and dressed up in the dress you chose. It was a maxi dress flowing around your legs without sleeves and a neck that covered your chest but your back was completely exposed. Hela texted you that she would pick you up and it was almost time. You quickly put on your favourite perfume and grabbing your bag you left your condo.

You spotted a black Maserati right in front of the apartment building, Hela leaning against it in a black jumpsuit with wide legs and low cut neck. She was hot, even you as a female had to admit it.

‘Are you nervous?’ she grinned at you pushing her sunglasses up on the top of her slicked back black hair. She had smokey make-up making her pale features more prominent.

‘Why would I be? I’m just meeting the wife of the leader of the company I’m working at’ you joked. ‘No, I’m not. Anyway, how was your day?’

‘I had a few boring meetings with the most snobbish people in the world, had a quick lunch and threw something tolerable on myself for my mother’s birthday party’ Hela replied as she got in beside you. ‘What about you?’

‘I spent my morning with one of my best friends, Steve’ you smiled at her. ‘He proposed to his boyfriend a few months ago who’s my other best friend, and now they’re thinking about adopting a baby.’

‘So you’re gonna be an aunt soon?’ raised her eyebrows the black haired woman at the driver seat as she avoided traffic jams with the new tech she made for herself. It detected if there was an accident on the streets or something else. That’s why Hela was the head of the technology and science department of the company.

‘I just wish to survive their wedding’ you laughed. ‘Tony will turn into the Bridezilla.’

‘You would think that Thor wouldn’t freak out over a cake… well, last week, he just did. Believe me, no one can be a better Bridezilla than my blonde brother’ she snickered. ‘Look, here we are! You can’t run away now. The bodyguards would get you anyway.’

Your eyes widened before she erupted in laughter. ‘Just kidding.’ she grinned at you and got out of the car. When you and Hela made your way into the house… well, it was almost a palace, so when you arrived to the door a lean man welcomed you in a tails with a comically thin moustache above his lips. You assumed he was the butler and as you walked farther inside you met a lot of the staff members, maids and servants equally. Hela showed you the large salon where there were people crowded already in nice dresses and suits. She grabbed your arm and pulled you through the people into the largest living room you ever saw out to the balcony where stairs led down to the back garden which was almost as big as a golf field. There were white tables stood up on the grass and around them were gathered the richest people you could imagine.

Not everyone of them were well known but you could tell they had much, much money. You spotted one of the presidents of the Bhor Enterprises talking to a young woman who was surely not his wife. You were searching for things you could blackmail the corrupt presidents of the company and this party was just right for that. You quickly picked out your cell-phone and shot a few pictures of them before Hela could pull you further into the crowd. Soon you spotted where she was heading with you and you pulled on a gentle, kind smile onto your lips. In front of you were standing the whole Bhorson family plus a brown haired woman on Thor’s side who was pretty but she was totally standing out of the guests because her dress was crying out that it wasn’t Chanel or Massimo Dutti. You saw kindness on her face and she seemed to be an innocent little flower.

‘There they are!’ beamed Frigga at you two as Hela dragged you along. The black haired woman went to her mother and leaned down kissing her cheeks and hugging her. You felt Loki’s gaze on your form but you decided to ignore it and went up to Frigga after Hela let go of her and extended your hand to the elder woman to shake hands with her. ‘Oh, don’t be like that! Your father was Odin and my good friend! Come here, dear!’

The blonde elder woman pulled you into a hug making you smile and reciprocate it before wishing her a happy birthday.

‘I was so shocked and sad to hear about your father’s death, my dear’ she smiled at you sadly. ‘How is (Y/mother’s name) doing?’

‘She’s doing great actually. I brought her to a psychologist who helped both of us get through grief. She’s doing a world tour talking about her experiences of cancer’ you replied. ‘She’s thinking about moving to Italy or Spain in the near future. It would help her health if she would be able to sit back and relax.’

‘What about you? Wouldn’t you want to be with her?’ asked Loki who stood next to Frigga and when he got a death glare from you he just smirked into his glass of champagne.

‘I wish I would be at the age to contemplate retirement but I still have to work a lot to get there’ you replied politely earning Frigga’s approval. She already liked you that much you could tell. You turned your attention to Jane and Thor just to make the poor woman not stand there like a foreigner and used your kindest smile as you spoke to her. ‘I have heard about your engagement, congratulation!’

‘Oh, thank you’ she smiled back at you happy that finally someone talked to her. You could tell that Odin wasn’t approving of their relationship and Frigga just accepted it, not liked it. ‘I read about your works in Times a month ago. Congratulation on getting the Blavatnik Awards!’

‘Thank you, Jane. It means a lot that people acknowledge my work however it means a lot more that I know I can help others’ you replied. ‘You must feel the same way. You helped a lot of people with your new discovery.’

‘I don’t think so, but thank you’ she blushed.

‘(Name), I believe you told me that you wanted to talk about something important yesterday but we had no time to have a proper conversation’ spoke up Loki and walked up to you grabbing your arm his fingers tight around it but not as much for anyone to notice it.

‘I don’t remember anything like that. What was it?’ you asked enjoying how uneasy Loki was now.

‘Something important’ he hissed at you.

‘Excuse us’ you smiled at the family all of them looking stunned at you two. When you were out of sight you yanked your arm out of his grasp. ‘Now you just started a rumour about us going out I bet. What is it?’ you hissed.

‘What are you trying to do?’ he asked with clenched jaw.

‘What am I trying to do exactly?’ you quirked an eyebrow.

‘You know what I’m talking about. You can tell that neither father nor mother likes Jane. Why are you trying to make her seem like she’s worthy of Thor’s attention?’ Loki asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was dressed in a dark green three-piece suit with a white shirt and black tie. His raven black hair was pulled back and was reflecting the lights of the lampions around you. You hated to admit that he was handsome.

‘I appreciate her work and what she achieved not where she came from. Yes, she’s not rich but believe, in a few years she will be one of the wealthiest.’ you rolled your eyes. Your thoughts snapped back to the president who you saw with a young woman. ‘Now that we’ve left your family back there, you can help me get to know Mr. Leone better. He’s standing there with that woman who’s not his wife. I need some information on him. Do you have anything useful?’

‘Who do you think I am? Of course I have a whole folder of illegal stuff about him’ rolled his eyes Loki and pulled your hand into the crook of his arm as he led you to the fat old man who was holding onto the blonde woman.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

He didn’t know what was making him help her but he wanted to get rid of the traitors of his company. Well, his family’s company but he will be soon the new CEO anyway. The woman on his side was annoying but she was smart, beautiful and cunning. He couldn’t help but enjoy how easily she was dealing with other people and how she could speak anyone into anything.

Only a week passed since she first stepped into the company but she was already changing a lot and he had to admit it was good for the company. She was hardly anything he was looking for in women before. He didn’t like the idea of having to deal with someone who could outsmart him but (Name) was different. Loki liked the challenge she was and she was a quite beautiful and hot challenge. He had to force himself to look away from her form wrapped in that sexy maxi dress.

‘Good evening, Mr. Leone’ she greeted the president with the big beer belly and double chin. The woman on the old man’s side noticed Loki immediately and the raven haired man felt her gaze turn into a seducing one. He looked her up and down showing his distaste for her on his handsome face before he joined in on the conversation (Name) was already having with Leone. ‘Ah, I have heard about your son’s achievements lately. Give him my congratulations.’ (Name) was well, the sexiest woman on this party and Leone could tell that as well. The blonde hooker next to the old man looked at (Name) angrily and jealously.

‘Thank you, dear’ the old man replied already smitten with (Name). ‘Are you two together tonight?’ Leone quirked a suggesting eyebrow making Loki’s heart stop in his chest. No. There was no way he would go out with someone so annoying. Sexy but annoying.

‘Oh, no. I just couldn’t leave her alone with aunt Isabelle. She’s trying to find a suitable girlfriend for her son’ replied Loki smoothly and felt (Name) tighten her grip on his arm probably in thanks.

‘Oh, I see’ said Leone something dangerously perverted shining in his grey eyes. ‘Then perhaps, you could leave (Name) to my care for the rest of the evening. Eveline and I would keep her great company.’

‘Don’t worry about it, Mr. Leone-‘ (Name) started.

‘Charles, please’ interrupted the old man.

‘Well, Charles… don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your night with your son’s girlfriend’ she smiled evilly at him and the blonde woman as they went pale. It made Loki chuckle as he led (Name) away. ‘I was just bluffing but I was right… do you have a good private detective? Someone who can be trusted?’

‘Yeah, but I got pictures of them last month. What are your plans?’ Loki asked curious.

‘I’ll tell you about it once we’re alone and got enough information out of all of the presidents’ (Name) answered while smiling at the next target they were walking over to.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

The night went well, Loki got new information about the presidents and planned out the first step with (Name). He already had a few things to be able to blackmail these people but with (Name)’s help he could really get rid of them now.

‘What about Hela?’ asked Loki as he was leaning against the sofa in his part of the large mansion. ‘Shouldn’t we let her in on this?’

‘She’s too preoccupied with her work at the research lab… and she’s not the scheming type. Yes, she’s smart and wouldn’t tell anyone about our plan but she can’t keep her head cool’ (Name) replied pacing back and forth in front of Loki. ‘I already had to get rid of people during the last six months. If you want to finish this without anyone of us getting in too much trouble, then we need cool headed party goers.’

‘How can you know her so much if you’ve only met any of us a week ago?’ asked Loki curious and cautious.

‘I learnt a lot of things to get where I am right now’ you rolled your eyes. ‘Now we should focus on-‘

‘What am I like?’ Loki stood up walking over to her. He could see her surprise on her beautiful face now that he caught her completely off guard.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

His question caught you completely off guard and by surprise. You haven’t expected him to question farther or ask that. He saw your surprise as his lips pulled into a smirk and he chuckled. That was new. It wasn’t like you didn’t like the sound… it was melodic and dark… and beautiful. You cursed yourself for thinking like that right now before you huffed and crossed your arms at your chest.

‘You’re a cocky bastard who relishes in the irritation you can cause to others especially of those you dislike. But… I assume that is only the exterior… you try to hide your true nature behind that brick wall of grumpiness you’re showing on your face’ you replied.

‘And you’re a woman who doesn’t trust anyone easily. You choose your friends… and also your enemies. You’re smart and use your head before you would act. You wear masks on your face and use them well… however I am curious as to what is behind those masks… what your true face looks like. Your true self who is capable of love and fondness for other people. Who is judged weak by your own self when it is not… just easily hurt.’ Loki looked deep into your (e/c) eyes and you wanted to look away but couldn’t. He could see through you so easily and you wanted to hate him for it, hit him for it but in truth you were both stunned and pleased. Pleased that it was him who could see through you. Loki wasn’t your enemy. He was an ally, you knew. He was worthy of seeing through your masks you built up onto your face during these six agonizingly long months which taught you to be cautious and counting, never letting your guard down.

Your lips pulled into a smirk from the stunned expression you had before.

‘Where do you think you stand?’ you raised an eyebrow up at him. Loki’s lips were in a smirk and his blue eyes bore into you with such intensity that you could feel it in the back of your skull.

‘I wouldn’t say enemy… nor would I say friend’ he said. ‘Perhaps an ally?’

‘You would know it if you would be my enemy, Loki’ you chuckled. ‘Everything is clear about the plan?’

‘Quite so’ Loki replied nodding. He was so close you could smell his cologne which was alcoholic with a hint of fresh mint. You could smell his aftershave and your fingers itched to touch his jawline it was so sharp. He was taller than you about a half head with your high heels on your feet supporting your normal height with a few plus inches.

‘Then take me home’ you said patting his chest as you went for the door with a smirk on your lips.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Progress

This man was infuriating. Simply infuriating. You hated how his thin lips pulled into a smirk when he was teasing you and how it made your stomach flip. You hated how easily you could submerge yourself into his blue eyes and how you wanted to drown in them. You hated that he was so handsome and so charming. Just like now, as he sat across from you in your office. He wore a simple black shirt, with black trousers, and black shiny shoes, his raven black hair curling around his face. You could see his shirt sleeves tight around his biceps and his collar bone through the open neck of the shirt.

‘Are you seriously thinking that the company has the money to give the employees such bonuses?!’ Loki hissed angrily. You rolled your eyes.

‘If all of you would give up your own bonuses, then we would be able to give them what they deserve.’ you replied. ‘They work ten times harder than any of us here, Loki.’

‘They’re simple workmen.’ he rolled his eyes.

‘Loki… if your employees think that you appreciate their work, they will love you more and work harder. A small amount of bonus is not a big price to pay to achieve the five percent growth of profit that we need if we want to keep the company running.’ you said, giving him papers showing the results of last year and the last five months. ‘The company is at the edge of bankrupt. We need to make drastic changes and choices if we want it to become the greatest company in the US again.’

‘We should find those who sell out the company first instead.’ he said as he narrowed his blue eyes.

‘Not instead, but we should. However, things aren’t as simple as that. They all have connections, if we make the wrong move, we fail.’ you sighed. ‘Believe me when I say that I know what I’m doing.’

‘I, for example, instead of sitting here reading these useless files, found some interesting things on the presidents. They go to the same psychologist and that man has recorded everything. I just need to get those files.’ Loki said with a smirk playing at his lips.

‘Go ahead.’ you nodded. ‘Once you have it we can find an opportunity to use it against them.’

‘That’s it? You won’t help me get it?’

‘What am I? Your mother?’ you huffed. ‘I’m sure you can find a way to get your hands on those records. Now, I have a meeting with the HR department in five minutes. I better get going.’

You stood up and left your office as Loki barred his teeth. You had to keep him at a distance. He was dangerous. He could find out that you found him attractive and could use it against you. He could use you and then just throw you away. You couldn’t trust him like you did with Brock.

You hated how it still stung your heart and how betrayed you felt even now. You couldn’t let that happen again.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You hated the idea Loki came up with a few days ago. You clenched your jaw, dressed in your light pink dress and white accessories as you waited for Dr. Schmidt to call you in. Why did you have to be the one who told this doctor anything about your mental problems? You had no mental problems… just a little propensity to homicide… and a little anger management problem, so nothing serious.

Loki got a USB stick, which you only had to plug into the laptop of the psychologist and it would copy the recordings. You hated the idea, even if you have done this kind of thing several times. Suddenly, the door opened with a great swing and Schmidt’s head appeared. He had short curly hair and big round glasses.

‘You must be Miss (Last Name).’ he gave you a sickeningly sweet smile. You smiled back and stood up.

‘Yes, that would be me.’ you replied.

‘Come in, dear!’ Schmidt motioned for you to go inside and closed the door behind you. He sat down behind his large desk as you sat in front of him. The room was filled with bookshelves from floor to ceiling and two large windows let in the sunshine through the white curtains in front of them. You quickly spot the camera lens behind Schmidt, but acted like you didn’t know it was there. You were too good at finding bugs in a room. ‘So, as you have written in the e-mail you sent me, you have PTSD. Do you have nightmares?’

‘Yes… it all started when my father died. I-I… had to watch him get shot in the chest in front of our company’s headquarters. Sometimes I keep running to him from inside the building, but I can’t reach him… but sometimes… I reach him and watch him die in my hands as I hold his head.’ you replied trying to act touched and broken. You were over these nightmares now, but sometimes you still dreamt about your father dying on the concrete, however in those dreams you were the one to pull the trigger. You loved your father, but you hated him for putting your sickly mother in a situation she wouldn’t have been able to get out of if it wasn't for you. You stood on her side and protected her. You had to protect her because of his bad choices.

‘Do these dreams contain…’ Schmidt kept asking you questions and you answered them, pretending to be honest. When the session was almost over, you asked him to get you a glass of water. Schmidt left the office with a glass in his hand and you jumped into action. You put the USB stick into his laptop and called Loki, who was waiting for your signal.

‘Why didn't you put that damn thing in earlier?!’ he asked on the other end. You rolled your eyes.

‘I had to convince him that I really have PTSD. It was difficult but I managed. ’ you replied. ‘How long?’

‘I need 30 seconds at tops. Stall if you need to.’ his voice was strained like he wasn’t in a place he could do this in peace. You got up from your seat and picked out a book filled with Lord Byron’s works. The door opened and smiled up at Schmidt as he entered and made his way over to you on the opposite side of the room, far enough from the laptop.

‘Okay, I’ll check those reports once I get back to my office. Please, just leave it on my desk.’ you said. ‘Thank you, bye!’

‘Ah, the busy life of a business woman.’ smiled the psychologist, as he handed you the glass of water. You thanked him and took a sip.

‘I noticed this the moment I stepped in here. You like Lord Byron’s works?’ you asked casually.

‘Yes, quite so.’ he replied. ‘But I love literature itself. Who’s your favourite?’

‘Hm… I would go with-‘ suddenly your phone buzzed and you quickly fished it out of your purse to see that Loki messaged you, he was done. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, just another meeting I have to get to this afternoon. When can I come by again?’

‘Let’s see.’ Schmidt turned to his desk and walked over to it. You made sure he didn’t notice the USB stick and circled the desk with him to look at his schedule. You pulled out the stick when he turned to you as he asked something of you. You quickly fled the scene and went back to the HQ of the Enterprises.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Days went by uneventfully, but you were slowly getting anxious about the next step. You didn’t want all those people at that charity picnic event, to see you talk about your nightmares even if they didn’t exist anymore. At the same time, you knew it was necessary. Frigga invited you to have lunch with her, Hela, and Loki today.

You couldn’t say no even if Loki wanted you to… or not. He didn’t really protest which was strange. As time passed and you got to know him better, he turned out to be quite a good match for you. You knew he would never fall for you and you didn’t want to get attached to anyone after how Brock had hurt you. Sitting in your office doing some paperwork, you tried not to bore yourself to death. Suddenly there was a knock at your door and your ears perked up. Loki opened the door without your permission that he could enter, with a not so thrilled expression on his face.

‘Mother decided to set us up I assume.’ he sighed, his suit jacket draped over his shoulder as he held it with his right hand.

‘Then get yourself a girlfriend, one she won’t hate and she will leave you alone.’ you shrugged as you got up from your chair, picked up your bag, and followed Loki to the elevator.

‘She has grown fond of you since she first met you. It won’t be an easy task.’ grumbled the raven haired man next to you.

‘Are you saying that because you want me to pity you and actually go out with you?’ you asked playfully, but his silence made you nervous. You turned to him and saw that Loki had a troubled expression on his face… one that told you that you were partially right. ‘Are… you?’ Your heart jumped into your throat. Two months had passed since you started working together, and with every passing day you grew more and more attracted to him. You tried to tell yourself that it was only your hormones, but somewhere deep down you knew it wasn’t.

‘If you knew me, you would’ve never asked that question.’ he said quietly. You furrowed your eyebrows. You felt that what he was hinting at was connected to his visits of the research lab.

‘What are you doing at the research lab with Banner?’ you asked. If it was something illegal or dangerous you had to know… maybe you could help him keep it a secret. He could be arrested for doing illegal things.

‘How do you-‘

‘I just saw you visiting him on the security footage.’ you sighed. ‘I never thought much of it or was preoccupied by your frequent visits. I don’t care what you do in there or what you asked Banner to do for you, but if it’s illegal or dangerous, you should tell me so I can help you not get arrested or something of the sort.’

‘Are you worried about me, little minx?’ Loki smirked looking at you sideways. You rolled your eyes.

‘You would like that, wouldn’t you?’ you remarked before continuing. ‘Actually since I work here and your father asked me to investigate the traitors of the company, it is my job that his son doesn’t get into too much trouble… or at least make sure no one finds out anything.’

‘What if I get into something that would demand you to kill?’ he asked his handsome face turning into a frown. You furrowed your eyebrows as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

‘Do you really think I haven’t already?’ you asked back. It was a half-truth. You have already killed people while protecting your mother and you were ready to get rid of those who tried to send Bhor Enterprises down the drain. Maybe your exterior wasn’t hinting at what you were capable of, but no one needed to see it.

 

_**At the restaurant~** _

 

You followed Loki into the fancy restaurant, trying not to look like you were dreading every step you took. Hela already mentioned that she would be happy to call you her sister-in-law, but you weren’t too fond of the idea. Loki was a walking time-bomb. He was attractive and charismatic, but he was dangerous. He seemed to be the type who would throw away anyone he gets bored of and knowing yourself, you would get tangled up in his charms and would end up getting hurt.

You quickly spotted the two women sitting at a table in a back corner, where no paparazzi could see. When Loki greeted them with you and pulled your chair out, both Frigga and Hela were surprised, you especially. You clenched your hand in a fist under the table telling yourself that Loki was only acting, that he wasn’t planning on being more than allies. You smiled at Frigga and Hela and asked them how their day was. You could easily dodge the questions you didn’t want to answer and kept the conversation going.

‘When will you introduce us to your boyfriend?’ asked Frigga smiling mischievously. You could almost hear Loki groan and you had to supress a smirk forming on your lips.

‘Well, if I had one, I would  definitely introduce you to him.’ you replied.

‘She’s too pretty for just any guy, mom.’ Hela said smirking. ‘I bet she will find someone charismatic and charming… like some actor or tennis player.’

‘Why does everyone think that I like tennis players? I’ve never even seen a match.’ you chuckled and with a smirk you turned to Hela. ‘What about you, Miss Sexiest Woman of the Year?’ You called her that since she got the title from one of the biggest magazines. She rolled her eyes, but you could see the smallest hint of a blush.

‘She’s the CEO of Stark Industries, so you must know who she is.’ Hela replied. Your eyes widened. Pepper Potts was Hela’s girlfriend?! Why did Pepper never tell you? You were almost as good of friends with her as you were with Tony. Tony and Pepper had dated for a while, but they couldn’t make it work because Tony liked to stay at home and tinker away on his projects, while Pepper liked to travel and do the work a CEO does. But even after their break-up, they stayed good friends and Pepper was the happiest for Tony and Steve.

‘No way! Why did she never tell me?! Even when I told her that I was going to work with you?!’ you gasped. ‘We’ll have a talk.’

‘You know Pepper?’ Loki furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed like he was the only one who didn’t know about it because neither Hela nor Frigga were surprised by it.

‘Through Tony, who was going to the same three or four classes at MIT as I did.’ you replied with a smile. ‘Oh, I forgot to mention that he invited me to his next party and he insisted on me bringing a plus one. Do you want to join me, Loki?’

‘You should bring Hela so she can see Pepper.’ frowned the raven haired man next to you.

‘Pepper already invited me as her plus one.’ smiled his sister at him.

‘It won’t hurt you to socialize, Mr. Grumpy CEO.’ you tried to make your puppy eyes work on him and you could see the veins on his temple pulse.

‘I bet you started that nickname everyone plastered on me.’ Loki grumbled.

‘He will go with you, (Name).’ Hela smirked, flashing Loki a look you couldn’t place. It must be their older sister-younger brother thing. ‘I have my ways.’

‘I don’t think I want to know.’ you lifted your hands in the air chuckling. You never imagined you would enjoy teasing Loki so much, but the reactions you got… you promised yourself that you will tease him again. For now, you decided to keep your distance, but you already knew you weren’t going to be able to.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	4. The Right Thing

Charity events were by far not as much fun as the normal people thought. When your family wasn’t yet one of the wealthiest, you thought the rich people had fun at these events. Maybe it was just you who didn’t come to enjoy the drinks and treats the servers were offering you on this nice warm and sunny afternoon. Maybe you were just too cold and counting to enjoy such things.

You wore a nice sun-dress with a floral pattern, a large white hat with large flange, white high-heels, and a white clutch. You conversed with several rich investors and their families with a glass of champagne in your hand. You could almost feel your IQ level decrease when you had to talk to rich, but stupid people. Fortunately, Loki arrived in his black Jaguar and walked up to you with a dazzling smile. He wore a light grey suit with a simple white shirt and shining dress shoes. You hated him for looking so good. When he reached you and the group of people you were talking to, Loki slid a hand across the small of your back and greeted everyone politely, already charming everyone.

‘Do you mind if I steal this beauty from you? We need to discuss some business.’ he announced and didn’t wait for anyone to agree or protest, he just pulled you away with a tight grip on your waist. You furrowed your eyebrows and turned to him with a frown when you were far enough away.

‘What happened?’ you asked.

‘Thor and Jane were in an accident and I suspect it wasn’t completely an accident.’ he blurted out. If you looked at him more closely you could see the worry in his blue eyes and his anger from the way he clenched his jaw.

‘Who was it?’ you asked. ‘I can make some calls and let them know they shouldn’t play with fire.’

‘Who would you call?’ Loki quirked an eyebrow disbelief in his voice.

‘I have some friends.’ you smirked.

‘It was Osborn and Pierce. They are working together, trying to send our company down the drain.’ sighed Loki.

‘How do you know that?’ you asked cautiously. You knew he has been working at his father’s company longer than you, but in your case it didn’t matter. You had developed your skills of getting information to the highest levels, but you still didn’t have anyone you could suspect. Maybe you had been too distracted by Loki and how close the two of you had become.

‘I accidentally overheard them talking. You know how the phones are connected in the offices on our level, and when I wanted to ask for something from the HR department, I overheard their conversation.’ explained the raven haired man. ‘They were talking about buying up all the shares from everyone. They said they have something against me, you, and Hela. I bet they tried to approach Thor, but he refused their offer and they got him into a hospital, along with Jane… and my niece.’

‘Jane’s pregnant?!’ you gasped in surprise. ‘What can they possibly have against us? My mom is protected by both the Government and by my personal security detail. I never used drugs, never drove while drunk, or hit anyone publicly. I killed some people, but there were no witnesses nor proof that it happened. Do you think they discovered something about Dr. Banner?’

‘I am way too careful about my meetings with Banner.’ scoffed Loki. ‘No, I don’t think they have anything to do with that… but they could have something against my mother… or they could hurt her.’

‘I can send my guards out to watch over her and protect her from afar if you think-‘

‘I can manage on my own with that, (Name).’ Loki interrupted you furrowing his eyebrows. ‘But the quicker we get to the bottom of this, the quicker they’ll be safe again. So please, tell me that you have something against Osborn or Pierce.’

‘Not yet… but I’m going to Osborn’s office at Oscorp tonight. Not quite legally if I want to be more specific.’ you smirked. ‘Tony will help me get in and Steve will be with me. His friend, Sam will be watching us from outside and will tell us if we have company.’

‘I’ll go with you instead of Steve.’ Loki crossed his arms, determination clear on his handsome face.

‘Loki, have you ever done something like this?’ you asked quirking an eyebrow in disbelief.

‘No, but-‘

‘No buts Loki. This is too dangerous for someone who has never done something like this.’

‘You started somewhere.’

‘And I paid for the consequences.’ you glared at him. ‘I had to lose many things before I could become the person I am now. You can help me by staying alive and out of danger.’

‘I know how to fight.’ Loki rolled his eyes.

‘But not when there is pressure on you because you are on the fifty-seventh floor of a building and there is no other way out but the window.’ you pointed out.

‘I learn fast.’ he shrugged.

‘We’ll discuss this later.’ you turned back to the large screen above the podium where Dr. Schmidt was about to give a speech. He thanked everyone who made this event possible and all those who donated generously to charities. You tapped your phone and the records about everyone’s secrets started to play. You were amongst the people on the screen, but no one really cared about it, only their own secrets.

You quickly bought the shares of the shareholders of Bhor Enterprises that afternoon through your different small companies, because of the family feuds you had just started were preoccupying them. You were sure the shareholders would soon have to sell their belongings to pay off their hurt wives they cheated on or the few secret kids they left here and there. Those little companies only existed on paper and online, but not in real life. Tony was an expert and you noted to thank him with something later.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

At the mansion of the Bhorsons, Loki was sitting in his armchair behind his desk in his home office. The sun was setting behind him, turning everything orange in his suite. Loki was nervous. He couldn’t stop thinking about Thor and Jane who were now in a medical centre with the best doctors and equipment. He couldn’t stop thinking about his mother, Odin, or Hela. He couldn’t help, but be afraid that somehow Osborn or Pierce would be able to get to them one way or another.

But something was bothering him even more. (Name). He didn’t understand why he was worried about her. She was just an ally. She was only helping him to achieve his goal and he would get rid of her the moment she was useful no more… or would he? As time passed and he worked with her, his fascination for her grew. She was beautiful and ravishing. Everytime he spotted her in a business suit or something elegant at a party, he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her. It scared him to be honest.

It scared him to feel something so dangerous. He had burnt his hand many times before. He has been hurt by women many times before, mostly because all of them just wanted to get close to his money or Thor. The last time he fell in love with… Talia, the pop-singer, the blonde woman with long legs and a beautiful face… Loki decided to never fall in love again. She was kind and lovely at first, but as time passed and Loki didn’t want to run around all day partying; he just wanted to sit back, drink a cup of tea, and read a good book, she left him behind telling him how boring he was and cheated on him.

But (Name) was different. She was smart, beautiful, and charismatic. There was something mysterious about her, like she was hiding something. She always knew what to wear to the different kinds of parties and knew how to speak to the different people around her. She charmed everyone and easily got information out of anyone without them noticing it. However, her laugh was genuine. She never really laughed around those who were annoying her, that he had noticed. When she first laughed at his remark, he was genuinely surprised. Loki forgot he held his breath at the sound of her laugh and the joyful smile on her lips. Oh, those lips… he didn’t dare think about how many times he dreamed about those lips touching his own lips or his skin. He couldn’t help but act a little on his desire, when he pulled her close to his side during parties or whispered something into her ear. Loki was eager to make her blush and he was positive that last time at the party of the opening of a new site for the company, he managed to make her blush, even if just a little.

He knew people were spreading rumors about (Name) and him having an affair, but unfortunately those rumors weren’t true. His attention was snapped back to the present when his phone started ringing, and who else would it be but (Name).

‘Don’t try to talk me out of it. I want it done and I don’t trust your friends.’ he said.

‘Ouch, you wound me, Lokes.’ replied Tony’s familiar voice. Loki had met him at a few parties and he still couldn’t believe how (Name) could be the best friend of that man. He rolled his eyes at the other man’s reply.

‘Where is (Name)?’

‘Don’t worry, she’s fine. She told me to tell you to get to the address I’ll be sending you in a minute, by eleven. Dress in comfortable clothes.’ and with that Tony hung up. Loki sighed and put his phone down on his desk as he went to his closet, looking for his black tight-fitting t-shirt and simple black jeans. He pulled his hair up in a messy half-bun-half-ponytail thing (he never really knew what this thing was supposed to be called, he just tried to tie his hair up a little so it won’t get in his way).

Soon he got the address and left the mansion in his Jaguar. He was nervous and tense and it was showing by how he took some turns and how he sped through several red lights. He didn’t care. He needed to end this soon. Loki never showed how much he cared for his blonde brother nor would he ever, but when he thought back to the battered and bruised form of Thor, his heart clenched and worry chewed away on it. He quickly got to the building of Oscorp and parked his car five blocks from it. When he turned the last corner he spotted the black SUV. Before he reached it Tony, Steve, and (Name) got out of the vehicle with a red haired woman. (Name) wore black leather pants with black knee high boots, a grey tank-top and a black leather jacket on top. Her long (h/c) hair was up in a high pony-tail.

‘Just in time.’ she smirked. ‘Do you have a gun?’

‘I brought my favourite.’ Loki smirked back and pulled out his Glock 17 out of the back of his pants.

‘(Name) please tell me not everyone in the business world has a gun and is into illegal stuff.’ spoke up the red haired woman.

‘I thought at the CIA you were had cases like these.’  (Name) turned to her.

‘I’m in the drug department.’ the red head said rolling her eyes.  She then turned to Loki, extending her hand as she introduced herself. ‘Natasha Romanoff.’

‘Steve’s colleague.’ (Name) winked. ‘Boys, what's the plan?’

‘So Nat and I will go to the security room and secure the lab. They have pretty dangerous chemicals which they didn’t get licensed. Loki and (Name), you will go straight to Osborn’s office, no stopping. You get what you need and get out before the alarm goes off, which Tony will make sure won’t happen until we’re all out of the building.’ Steve said determined. Loki wasn’t surprised that he was the one to lead the mission, even if he didn’t like to be ordered around.

He got a communicator and followed (Name), Steve, and Natasha into the building through the backdoor. It was too easy to get in and it was suspicious for him, but they needed those files or any evidence at all. He wanted to get to the end of this before any of his other family members get put in the hospital or worse.

The four of them snuck down the corridors to the elevator, which led upstairs. There were only a few guards at the front door and lobby. Steve and Natasha left the elevator on the floor of the security room, so Loki was left with (Name).

‘When did you get so good at playing spy?’ Loki asked before he could stop himself.

‘When the bad guys killed my father.’ she replied dryly.

‘You don’t want to talk about it.’ stated the raven haired man.

‘You don’t say?’ she rolled her (e/c) eyes, but her expression softened and he admired her beauty. No matter what kind of expression she had on she was gorgeous. ‘It’s better if you don’t know what I have done in the past year.’

‘Do you think I am any better, (Name)?’ Loki asked turning to her.

‘Why are you asking me these questions? What’s in it for you?’ she asked sharply.

‘Nothing… that’s why it is so tempting to know you.’ he shrugged with a smirk on his lips. He was failing… miserably, he knew but he couldn’t give up. This tension between them was unbearable and the want he housed was also unbearable.

‘What have you done?’ (Name) asked breaking his train of thought.

‘About what?’ Loki quirked an eyebrow.

‘What have you done to call yourself worse than a killer?’ (Name) asked.

‘I let someone die, left another behind, moving forward by walking over them…’ he started to list.

‘Just because you decided to move forward doesn’t make you a bad person, Loki.’ she replied. ‘Even if the person you walked over thinks you betrayed them… somewhere it is their fault too. Were they good people?’

‘Not so much.’ Loki shook his head,  thinking back to what Jason, his college best friend, did to him first. They worked together until Jason got an offer from another company and betrayed Loki. Loki, however, planned revenge and in the end bought Jason’s company and made it equal with dirt and rubble.

‘I know you can understand me… I know you would do anything for your family too… but people like us can never have happily ever afters.’ she sighed heavily.

‘Are you really talking about family?’ Loki asked. (Name)’s eyes widened and even with the semidarkness in the elevator, he saw her cheeks darken a little. He couldn’t stop himself pressing her against the metal wall of the elevator. She snapped her head up to meet his eyes, her lips parting and Loki used her surprise to attack her lips with his own. He cupped her neck with his long slender fingers pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. His heart thumped loud when she reciprocated the kiss and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her body. Her breasts pressed against his chest in the most delicious way and her hands slid to his neck as they kissed. When they had no more air in their lungs they both broke the kiss panting heavily.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked.

‘The right thing.’ Loki breathed sliding his hands onto her hipbones. ‘You can’t deny that there’s something between us.’

‘You’ll get hurt.’ she pulled away and left the elevator quickly. It took some time for Loki to recover and follow after her. They got what they wanted and left the building. The way home was silent, especially because (Name) decided to let Tony and Steve take her home. Loki cursed in anger and frustration. Why was she trying to keep him away? Why was she building walls? He needed to know what exactly happened during the past year. He needed to find a way and show her that he was serious.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I hope everything's fine with you. i'm really sorry that I didn't update since a long time but I had my problems during these days. I hope to continue this story and update every week. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your patience and love! It means a lot! :)

You sat in your condo’s living room on the large black couch facing the TV, and stared in front of you with empty eyes. You were exhausted both physically and emotionally. He had kissed you and you kissed back. It was perfect. No one could bring out that feeling with just a kiss, except Loki.

That want, that desire. You had never felt anything like that for anyone, even Brock wasn’t able to make you feel like that. Your heart sank in pain knowing you couldn’t have Loki. You knew he would throw you away when he was done with this mission. That’s what he was supposed to do… wasn’t he? You closed your eyes with a small sob escaping your lips and cursed yourself for thinking about it still after a week had passed. You couldn’t be happy. You weren’t meant to be loved by anyone. You were a monster. A killer.

Suddenly your phone started buzzing breaking your trance. You looked at the caller ID and saw it was Steve. He was worried the whole drive back from Oscorp, seeing that something had happened in there. Tony told him to let you talk whenever you wanted to, but you knew Steve was probably dying to know and help you somehow. You picked up with a heavy sigh.

‘Hello?’ you called quietly in the middle of your dark living room.

‘Can I come over tonight? I… I just need to get away from home.’ said the blonde with a strange tone of voice. You furrowed your eyebrows because you knew something was wrong. You knew Tony and Steve fought many times a week but always ended up in bed having make up sex. This time, however, was different. It sounded serious.

‘Yeah, yeah, of course.’ you replied.

‘I’ll be there in an hour.’ Steve said before hanging up. You got up from your spot on the soft couch and went into your kitchen, looking around for cups and wine glasses. You were sure Steve would need something to sooth his mind and you knew him well enough to prepare both options. You put some mini pizzas in the oven, opened a bag of chips, and poured it out into a small bowl before you went to grab some blankets and pillows. Even if Tony was supposed to be your bestie, Steve was the one to come over and talk. Tony liked to keep his problems to himself and solve them on his own, which you respected, but sometimes thought it was stupid.

The bell rang when you had just pulled the mini pizzas out of the oven and placed them on the counter. You hurriedly took the baking gloves off of your hands and rushed to open your door. You ushered Steve inside with a warm smile after a hug.

‘I got some mini pizzas and wine to drink. I can make some tea if you feel like having a cup of hot Earl Grey for now.’ you offered as the blonde put his jacket on the hanger by the door and took off his shoes.

‘I think I will need something stronger tonight.’ he sighed as he followed you into the kitchen. You saw how tense he was and how his blue eyes held so much sadness, that your heart throbbed in pain. Your eyebrows curled down and you nodded grabbing a glass and the scotch from a cabinet. You poured some, but Steve told you to keep going. He didn’t let you stop pouring the scotch until the glass was almost full. There was definitely a problem. You handed him the glass and he gulped it down in one go.

‘Dude, it must be serious.’ you bristled as you took the glass from him and poured scotch in it again but this time with a smaller amount.

‘Tony and I… we were fighting yesterday…’ Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest furrowing his eyebrows. ‘He just ran away and I don’t know where he is… I’m worried and angry and frustrated… but I can’t handle this anymore…’

‘What’s wrong?’ you put a hand on his elbow trying to comfort him.

‘You know how he’s kind of a part of the CIA. He’s doing all this computer work in the centre while I go out in the field. There’s a new regulation going around and it’s just… unacceptable! It is about how every agent will be supervised and how we won’t be able to accept cases if the Government thought it not to be a dangerous threat. Tony is all up for it, knowing about the agents going rogue, but he doesn’t know what it is like to work in the field. He doesn’t know what we need to do. I refused to sign it… which means… I will be forced to retire… or if I don’t want to… I will be removed.’ Steve plopped down on a chair in your kitchen.

‘Why does it matter if you sign it or not? What’s so wrong about retirement? You two would still be able to get married.’ you asked.

‘If everyone signs these papers the Government will decide instead of the agency whether a terrorist is a threat or not. What if they judge a terrorist good? What if they make a mistake from behind their desks and computers, and innocent people get hurt?’ fumed Steve.

‘What is Tony’s opinion?’ you asked quietly.

‘That they’re right and this way there will be order again.’ the blonde sighed.

‘You have to understand him. Because of the explosion back in 2008 everyone accused Tony for every mistake, even if it was out of his control.’ you narrowed your eyes. ‘That explosion wasn’t his fault and it was publicly announced, but no one apologized. No one apologized for accusing him of killing eighty people’s deaths when he was innocent. You have to understand him too.’

‘I know, (Name)… but things haven’t been easy on me lately.’ you guided him to the couch. You and Steve sat there quietly for a while as you waited for the blonde to be able to speak up. Something clearly shook him, but all you could do for now was to be an understanding ear for him. ‘Peggy died.’ Steve said in the dead silence just like that. It hit you like a train and you had to grab the couch cushion and remember to breathe again.

‘I… I’m so sorry, Steve.’ you pulled him into a hug and Steve hugged you back. The soft trembling of his body in your embrace told you how he felt about the matter. Peggy was his girlfriend before he joined the CIA. They were both in the army and they had started planning their wedding when the doctors found cancer in Peggy’s liver. She tried to fight it, but when nothing worked she broke the engagement off with Steve and told him to live his life.

Steve loved Tony, but he always felt guilty for being with him when Peggy was in a hospital bed, waiting for death to come. When Tony found out about her, he was furious and told you. The two of you went to her to ask questions, or tell her the truth or something.  But when you both saw her weak form lying in that bed, all your words and thoughts flew right through the window. Peggy told you how happy she was for Tony and Steve. When the blonde arrived and found you and Tony with Peggy, he went pale, but Tony just hugged him and told him to take his time. You stayed because someone called you and the corridor was quiet. That was the first time you saw Steve cry, his shoulders shaking, his hands gripping the white bedsheets and his continuous apologies to Peggy.

‘It’s okay…’ you whispered rubbing his back. ‘Have you told Tony?’

‘Yeah…’ Steve sighed sitting up wiping at his eyes smiling sadly. ‘He keeps acting like… it doesn’t matter or something…’

‘Steve, you know how Tony is.’ you sighed smiling sadly. ‘You weren't with him when he lost his parents. I saw how he acted like nothing happened, like he didn’t feel depressed or that he didn’t feel the loss. But when he was alone or thought he was alone he drank till he didn’t know about himself anymore. I had to scrape him from the floor and put him in his bed many nights until I had enough and forced him to talk. I know he’s sorry and most likely when you’re not home, he drinks.’

‘But alcohol doesn’t solve the problem, (Name).’ clenched his fists Steve.

‘But it eases his mind somewhat.’ you replied. ‘Go back home, talk to him, make him talk and make up.’ you wiggled your eyebrows at the end making the blonde shocked at first, which soon turned into blushing which turned into chuckling. For a half an hour you two talked some more before Steve left, leaving you in an empty, cold, and dark living room. You sighed heavily while you put the glasses into the sink, thinking about how those two will always argue about something, when your phone started ringing.

You furrowed your eyebrows at seeing it was Loki.

‘Loki?’ you asked.

‘I’m coming for you. Be ready in ten. Dress in something nice.’ was his reply before he hung up. You stood in your kitchen dumbfounded as you tried to decide whether he was serious or not.

 

_**Fifteen minutes later~** _

 

You sat in Loki’s Jaguar in your favourite cocktail dress with light make-up, your arms crossed, and a scowl on your face.

‘Are you seriously dragging me to a family celebration?’ you asked annoyed knowing you had no choice because Frigga was already expecting you. Rain was drizzling outside and everything was dark except for the street lights and the shop windows. Life was whizzing past as Loki sped through the city.

‘Everyone likes you and mother insisted on inviting you too.’ replied Loki. ‘It’s not my fault that you didn’t answer any of my calls before.’

‘I just… I was busy.’ you half-lied.

‘With what?’

‘Family crisis.’ you replied shortly.

‘Oh.’ said Loki, not pushing further which you were grateful for. In ten minutes you were at the entrance of the Bhorson mansion, which still looked too fancy to you. You followed Loki inside where a butler came and took your coat from you. He escorted the two of you to the large dining room where Thor, Odin, Hela, and Frigga were already gathered, sitting and talking quietly. All of them looked up at you two when Loki opened the door and when they saw you, their faces lit up. Thor got up from his seat, greeting you with a bear hug which made you chuckle and pat his back in return.

‘I’m happy to see you too, Thor.’ you smiled and went to the chair next to Hela. To your surprise Loki pulled it out for you just like at the restaurant. Your heart fluttered at these small gestures and you scolded yourself for feeling like that.

‘Now that you’re both here we can start dinner.’ smiled the blonde haired woman next to Odin. Maids started bringing out dishes and drinks, pouring wine into everyone’s glasses. It felt so strange to be served, but you knew this is how the Bhorsons lived. Frigga lifted her glass in the air with a smile. ‘To our family!’

‘Cheers!’ replied everyone, however you noticed how tense Thor was. The dinner went smoothly and Odin conversed about business with you. When the dinner was over and Loki and you prepared to leave, you pulled Thor aside.

‘How is Jane?’ you asked quietly concern on your face. The blonde man smiled at you sadly in response.

‘She broke up our engagement because of the accident… after she lost our…’ he grew quiet.

‘Come here.’ you pulled him into a warm hug. ‘I’m so sorry…’

‘It will be fine…’

‘It will never be fine… you’ll just learn to accept it.’ you replied cupping his face in your hands. ‘Know that I’m here if you want to talk. Anytime.’

‘Thank you.’ he smiled genuinely grateful. You went back to Loki who tapped his foot impatiently with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked irritated, but you just ignored it.

The way back to your condo was quiet and you tried to figure out what the hell was pissing Loki off, because he was gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. You had a few things about your investigation you needed to share with him. You tried to figure out a way to invite him up, but make sure it was clear that you were only wanting to discuss business. You sat quietly in his car in the darkness, only the car’s lights were giving off some light.

‘What were you doing with Thor?’ Loki asked suddenly making you jump a little.

‘I… asked him about Jane.’ you replied. ‘Did he tell you? That they…’

‘We’re brothers, (Name). He tells me even the things I wish not to know.’ rolled his eyes the raven haired man. ‘Are you interested?’

‘In what?’ you asked confused.

‘In Thor.’ Loki sighed impatiently. Your (e/c) eyes widened before you started laughing making him turn to you in confusion. ‘What?’

‘Can you really… hahaha… imagine Thor and I?’ you laughed. ‘No, Loki… no way. He’s just a good friend, that’s all… he’s totally not my type anyway.’

‘What is your type?’ Loki asked. You quirked an eyebrow at him.

‘Are you interested?’ you joked, but the raven haired man looked at you with a dead serious expression on his handsome face, making your heart thump in your chest.

‘I am.’ he replied grabbing your chin and pulling you into a passionate kiss. You never thought he would show you any kind vulnerability, but that kiss was full of it, full of longing and want. You grasped onto his collar pulling him closer, inhaling him.

The way up to your condo was too slow in the elevator, but when you reached your door, Loki couldn’t restrain himself anymore and attached your lips once again. The two of you stumbled into your living room, towards your bedroom. Clothes were flying askisses were smothered on each other’s lips. Logic went flying through the window as you pushed the white shirt off his shoulders revealing his toned chest and stomach. Loki easily got rid of your dress and underwear as well as his. You wanted to explore every inch of his body, caress wherever you could reach. Your bodies were moving in sync and for the first time you _did_ feel something other than lust. It was something deep, something meaningful… you made love instead of just having sex.

 

**_Next morning~_ **

 

You woke up to an empty bed and for a few seconds you thought you imagined last night. Your heart thumped with pain when you thought that Loki had left, but then you smelled bacon and eggs. You furrowed your eyebrows as you put on your silk nightgown and went out to the large living room, which was connected to your kitchen. As you walked in you saw Loki making breakfast in only his boxers, bare feet, and his raven hair let loose. The smell of coffee and breakfast filled the room. Your (e/c) eyes were wide in surprise as you walked into the kitchen.

‘You can cook?!’ you asked startling Loki. He turned to you and smirked at the sight of your shocked expression.

‘Yes, love, I can.’ he chuckled. ‘Thought I would bring it to bed, but now that you’re up we can eat it here.’

‘Loki… I think we should talk… about this.’ you motioned between the two of you with a troubled expression on your face. You were afraid of trusting someone again with your heart. You noticed how his body tensed and how his grip on the pan tightened. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched him turn fully to you, turning off the stove. You had never felt so nervous. You wanted him, yet… you were afraid to have him, just to be taken from you one day.  One way or another.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. Heading to the Battlefield

Loki stood in your kitchen only in his boxers, his feet bare and looked at you expectantly. You kept staring at his feet because well… you never imagined they would be so big. Of course, you expected him to have big feet with how tall he was and he was a man but it still surprised you.

You never ever thought possible this scenario going down between you two. You always expected things to go with you leaving Bhor Enterprises without emotions, without attachments. You expected to never grow attached to anyone else. But fate had other plans it seems.

‘Do you regret it?’ Loki asked suddenly after the long silence didn’t want to end between you.

‘No…’ you replied determined. You didn’t regret sleeping with him. ‘But I am afraid…’

‘Of what?’ furrowed his eyebrows the raven haired man in front of you.

‘Of falling in love… of growing fond of… anyone’ you hugged yourself. ‘I live a life that could grow dangerous. I dealt with my enemies but through them… I got new ones.’

‘You’re talking about Brock?’ lifted an eyebrow Loki questioningly. The blood in your veins turned into ice and your heart skipped a beat. Your (e/c) eyes widened in shock as your lips parted. Loki’s thin lips pulled into a knowing smirk. ‘I got you.’

‘H-how did you-?’

‘Just as I got information about the presidents’ he replied. ‘Do you believe me to be such an asshole? Do you think I would ever do the things he’s done to you?’

‘Do I deserve any better?’ you asked quietly overcome with the memories and the anxiety. After all this time… you still thought you were the one at fault. Brock’s words haunted you some days. You felt strong arms circle your form and pull you into a firm chest. Loki’s skin was strangely cold but not in an unnatural way.

‘You deserve the stars and the moon to be brought before you… you deserve to be cherished and loved’ Loki breathed into your hair as you hugged him back hesitantly. ‘I don’t have a clue as to what he said to you but nothing of it is true. You’re stunning no matter what you wear. I have never been so sure about anything as much as I am about wanting you… but not only your body I want… I want your love and I want to see you smile and laugh. Nothing sounds better than your voice.’

‘Why are you…’

‘There’s no reason behind my actions… only that I have fallen for you’ Loki pulled away to cup your face in his large hands looking into your (e/c) eyes deeply. ‘Do you want me?’

‘Yes’ you replied with a happy smile tears running down your cheeks.

‘Then let’s have breakfast before I take you out on a real date’ said Loki as he let go of you and went back to finish breakfast. It surprised you how good of a cook he was. You never thought he knew how to cook considering that he lived in the biggest mansion you’ve ever seen and was served by dozens of maids and stuff.

After a quick shower you dressed in a light sun dress. Loki was dressing back in his clothes from yesterday when you walked out of the bathroom. You face-palmed and quickly searched in your closet in hope you’ll find something fitting for him.

‘Here’ you extended your hand with your cousin’s clothes. ‘I hope they’ll be good enough.’

‘They will do but we’ll stop at a tailor on our way’ Loki smiled at you kissing your temple as he went into your bathroom to change. You still couldn’t believe how things have changed during these few months. You started working at Bhor Enterprises around April and now it was August slowly ending. You never thought Loki would be the one to make your heart jump nor thought he would make you breakfast in the morning after a very eventful night. Your lips pulled into a smile deciding you will enjoy this while it lasts.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

‘You’re worse than any woman about their clothes’ you rolled your eyes sitting across from Loki in a fancy restaurant.

‘That’s what I get for trying to appeal to my lady’ Loki huffed in mock hurt crossing his arms on his chest. You chuckled as you leaned back in your seat. Your phone suddenly started to buzz with a notification so you checked it quickly. Your brow furrowed at what you saw.

 

_Get out of there, T._

 

Your eyes widened looking around quickly but you saw nothing. Suddenly you were knocked out of your chair and through the glass windows of the restaurant. You felt the hot air of the explosion on your skin and the small pieces of glass cut into you. You tried to grab onto something but there was nothing you could hold onto. You saw nothing when suddenly you landed in the ocean below. The cold salty water enveloped you. You tried to find any direction but you just flailed your limbs in an attempt to get somewhere. Right when your oxygen seemed to run out a strong hand grabbed your upper arm and pulled you to the surface. You gulped in the biggest breath of air you thought could fill your lungs and blinked your eyes open looking around.

Your (e/c) eyes met with the icy blues of Loki who looked at your worried. You noticed red in the water near his side making your eyes grow wide.

‘We need to get out of the water’ you blurted out. ‘You’re bleeding.’

‘I know’ Loki sighed tiredly. You quickly pulled his arm over your shoulders and started swimming in the direction of the shore. He was really heavy but you needed to get him to land. You could see the paramedics already tending to other people and police cars’ lights. When the police men spotted you getting closer to them they ran into the water and helped you and Loki to a paramedic.

You had some small bruises but nothing serious however Loki was another case. There was a large gash on his left side and his back got burnt a little. Within a half-an-hour the whole Bhorson family, Tony and Steve were there. While your best friends kept insisting on your staying with them your boss’ family insisted on you staying with them. When Odin reassured Tony and Steve that he has many security guards all over the place they had to accept their defeat.

‘I should’ve warned you quicker’ furrowed his eyebrows Tony crossing his arms. You could already tell that he was feeling guilty for what happened. You stepped closer to him unfolded his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

‘They would’ve gotten to me anyway’ you said. ‘Not everything is your fault, Tony. But you can help me get their asses kicked.’

‘Nothing will remain from them’ he growled in response making you chuckle.

‘Oh, I know’ you replied smiling. It didn’t take long for you to get in Thor’s car with Loki and be taken off to the Bhorson mansion. You felt like you’re going to be quite familiar with this place whether you wanted to or not. When you arrived you were greeted by Sif, Odin’s assistant. You could tell Thor’s relation to her was more than the professional one he should have with his father’s assistant.

The mansion became quiet after everyone went back to their own quarters. Loki led you to his where you were still in awe at how good his taste was in furniture. His rooms were elegant yet polished but what you could tell that it was barely lived in.

‘Darling? Everything alright?’ Loki asked when you didn’t respond to him after calling your name for the third time. You blinked to clear your head and flashed him an apologetic smile.

‘Yeah, quite alright… I just spaced out a little’ you replied.

‘You were thinking about something’ he furrowed his eyebrows. ‘What’s on your mind?’

‘I… it just surprised me how… unlived-in your quarters are’ you shrugged. ‘Don’t tell me you sleep behind your work desk in the armchair.’

‘Some nights I do’ his lips pulled into a troubled smile. ‘Sometimes I don’t even sleep.’

‘Why? What bothers you so much?’ you stepped closer to him cupping his face in your hands a worried line appearing on your brow.

‘I know what Osborne and Pierce want’ he sighed pulling away from you walking to the large floor to ceiling window. Your thoughts started swirling in a vortex and beside the anger that started to rise your worry won over.

‘You knew and didn’t tell me?! Loki don’t you know how dangerous the situation is already?! They fucking blown us out of that damn restaurant today! You got injured!’ your voice rouse with every new sentence as you walked after him trying to draw his attention back to you.

‘I know!’ Loki turned back to you with his eyebrows drawn together and fists clenched. Tears were brimming his eyes and his thin lips were trembling. ‘But you…’ he took in a deep breath averting his gaze from yours. ‘You were on my mind ever since I realized… how I feel about you.’

‘I’m not blaming you for what happened today, Loki’ you approached him your words quiet. Your arms circled his waist pulling him into a hug. ‘I’m angry because you got injured and I’m so worried about you… I don’t want anyone else to die because of me.’

‘I’m sorry’ he sighed reciprocating your hug. ‘You told me you discovered my visits to the research lab and Dr. Banner.’

‘Yeah… what about that?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows.

‘You two should meet finally’ he pulled away leading you toward the garage.

 

_**Somewhere on the outskirts of New York~** _

 

The large building was just as sterile looking as any research lab or hospital was. The guard at the entrance let the two of you in without any of you having to show your cards to him. Loki took you to an elevator at the further back of the facility, pulled out a small key from his suit jacket’s breast pocket and inserted in a keyhole under the buttons. He turned it to the left and pushed a combination of the buttons.

The elevator started its descend and when it reached under the second garage level in front of you through the glass doors you could see the largest under ground floor you have ever seen. It was as big as a hangar filled with machines and many scientists in white lab coats.

‘I haven’t expected out first date to become a James Bond movie’ you mumbled making Loki chuckle next to you.

‘I didn’t believe you would even date me, darling’ he replied.

‘After your performance in my bedroom I would’ve been a fool to not give you a chance’ you wiggled your eyebrows.

‘Is that so?’ Loki pulled you to him by your waist. You patted his chest when the elevator reached the ground and the doors opened. He grabbed your hand and led you out to be greeted by the scientists who noticed you nearby. He turned to one of them and asked where he could find Banner. The man pointed toward the back telling him to look for the doctor at the particle accelerator. Loki nodded and the two of you started walking toward where the man pointed.

‘Banner?’ Loki called out to the scientist after a sharp turn where the brown haired man was hunched over a blueprint. ‘Tell me you have any good news.’

‘Oh… Loki’ looked up the scientist pushing his glasses back up on his nose and his brown eyes spotted you by Loki’s side. His eyebrows shot up and a gentle smile spread his lips. ‘Miss (L/N). What a surprise’

‘Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Banner’ you smiled back and went to shake his hand.

‘Please, call me Bruce’ the man replied. ‘Well, Loki… nothing seems to work. I’m afraid there is no cure.’

‘What? That’s not a possible option in our case, I’m afraid.’ grimaced Loki. ‘Osborne and Pierce have just blown us up this morning.’ he motioned to the two of you.

‘Then we need to destroy these samples, Loki. Immediately’ furrowed his eyebrows Bruce.

‘And what about those who got injected with it already?! Those soldiers are cryofrozen and they can wake them up sending them at us. You were exposed to it and you can barely keep yourself together!’ Loki huffed angrily.

‘But if they get the samples then they will definitely use the remains of the serum… and there is no cure. You need to kill those people while they’re frozen’ Bruce replied with a sad expression.

‘Will you be able to live with the knowledge that you told me to kill them?’ Loki asked. You could see that they knew each other well.

‘They wouldn’t want to live as monsters, believe me’ Bruce turned away. You sighed knowing he was right. Those soldiers only signed up thinking they were going to defend their country while those two bastards were going to use them for their own dirty businesses.

‘Bruce, we’ll kill them. That is the best solution’ you spoke up. ‘But if we eliminate Pierce and Osborne first then we can earn some time to find a better solution.’

‘And how are we supposed to do that?’ Loki turned to you.

‘We need a plan… and a team’ you smirked.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	7. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you're not really angry with me for not updating for so long! ^^" I hope to continue with this story soon and it will end in the next or so chapter. i have many new ideas and I'm already working on them however, I would be really happy if you could help me with ideas of what could happen next in this story.
> 
> Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy! <3

You stared ahead at those damn black shining dress shoes. Those shoes belonged to the man who ended your life. The man who is now threatening the life of the one you love… and you can do nothing except watching and struggling to take another breath while you bleed out on the carpeted floor of Oscorp’s CEO’s office.

You haven’t planned anything that happened in the last few months but falling in love with Loki was something you decided you would never regret. Your eyes slowly slid closed as you hear a loud bang but it’s like you hear it through a glass wall. Your fingertips already went cold and you can feel the life leaving your body with every last heartbeat as your heart tries to function even with the blood loss. You feel cold hands grab your cheeks, long slender fingers caress your soft skin but your consciousness slipped away and there was only darkness anymore.

 

_**24 hours earlier~** _

 

Tony and Steve decided to house the meeting. When you called them to ask them for help they said yes even before you finished a sentence. Of course Natasha joined them as soon as she heard about your plan from Steve. Loki drove you to their condo in Manhattan Bruce at the back seat nervously fiddling with his hands.

Thor’s car was following behind you because you told him what you and Loki were planning. Of course he wanted revenge. He lost a child because of Pierce and Osborne. You loved to hang out with your best friends and loved how warm and welcoming their home was. Tony loved to decorate and when you knocked on their door he pulled you into a tight hug. You saw the sparkling in his brown eyes when he spotted Loki and Thor and you tried not to snicker.

‘Loki is mine’ you whispered in his ear.

‘Everything to the eyes, nothing to the hands’ he winked at you as he ushered everyone inside. Many things flashed across your mind as you listened to Loki and Bruce explaining the situation. Osborne and Pierce were dangerous individuals on their own and they had almost a whole army of super soldiers in the basement sleeping. You didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they woke them. Everyone got their weapons after the plan was made and waited for the night. You were nervous but knew you couldn’t show it unless you wanted Loki to leave you behind or insist on going on the mission alone.

You and Loki worked like nothing was going on and everything went as usual. Hela and you got lunch together laughing your heads off at the childhood stories she told you about Loki and Thor. You felt sorry for the blonde to have had the two tricksters as sister and brother for they made his life quite difficult. Everything was normal and that was making you nervous feeling the calm before the storm.

Night has come and you were sitting in Loki’s car waiting for Tony to send you the signal to make your move. Steve, Natasha, Thor and Bruce were already inside trying to get to the basement where the super soldiers were cryofreezed.

‘It’s okay, if you’re afraid, (Name)’ Loki spoke up from next to you. You grimaced as you turned to him.

‘I’m not afraid, Loki. Don’t forget that I’m not just the pretty face you see’ you replied.

‘But you’re nervous’ he pointed out.

‘I have many things to lose tonight if things go wrong’ you replied. ‘I never thought I would feel anything I feel now… not after what I have become. So it’s natural that I’m ready to lose everything all over again.’

‘You don’t have to lose your friends. They’re trained and know what they’re doing’ shook his head Loki grabbing your hand.

‘I know. I’m not afraid of losing them’ you pulled his knuckles up to your lips looking deep into his eyes with a sad smile playing at your lips as you kissed his soft skin. ‘I’m afraid of losing my everything… and that’s you.’

You knew he should’ve been the one to come up with something like that but the blush was worth it on his high cheeks. You smirked and let your laughter fill the silence earning a glare from Loki.

‘When I thought you were being serious…’ he scoffed.

‘I was’ you said firmly your voice not letting any doubt surface in his mind. ‘I just wanted to make you blush.’

Your phone buzzed and both of your faces grew serious. You got out of the car and headed straight for the secret HQ of Pierce and Osborne’s secret organization. You knocked out the night guards easily and headed straight for the elevator. You got a special key from Tony you needed to insert into a slot on the panel showing the levels to get to Pierce’s and Osborne’s secret offices. When the metal doors opened you sighed as you spotted more than twelve guards heavily armoured.

‘Guys… we can do this the easy or the hard way, you choose’ you said. The first one to your left started firing at you and Loki. You easily dodged the bullets and shot him in the head without hesitation. To Loki’s surprise you easily handled the situation. You dodged the second who tried to attack you, punched him in the stomach and as he hunched over in pain you knocked him unconscious with your elbow. The third went into action but you broke his knee with the heel of your boot and kneed him in the face. Seeing how easily you knocked out or disarmed them the rest decided to use their guns. You loved Tony for always tinkering away with electronics and gave you some of his inventions just like the laser shield you pulled up in front of you by the push of a button on your watch. The bullets lodged into their bodies and almost all of them dropped dead to the carpeted floor. You looked back at Loki who was still standing with his jaw dropped. You smirked and winked at him.

‘I told you I’m not just a pretty face’ you said amused by his reaction.

‘Leave some for me too next time’ he replied shaking his head as he followed you toward the end of the corridor. You easily got into Pierce’s office where you got to work at his desk on the computer. Inserting a USB stick and getting the virus on it was easy but you wanted to save some files while you were here. You found out that Pierce and Osborne was doing some shady business other than the super soldier program. Their insurer companies were pulling money out of innocent people’s pockets and pulling small companies into bankruptcy in a few weeks after they signed the contraction papers. You pushed the button on your headset to hear the other team and report your position to them.

‘Guys, what’s up there?’ you asked as you typed away.

‘A part of the super soldiers was woken up automatically when we reached the level of the lab’ Steve replied clearly fighting as he panted heavily in the communicator. You heard others fighting and a loud roar. ‘That was Bruce… you forgot to tell me he can turn into a large green mountain of muscle and rage.’

‘Yeah… well… Loki forgot to tell me’ you glanced up at Loki who shrugged with a mischievous smirk on his thin lips.

‘Get out of the building, (Name). Pierce is going up there. He knows you guys are there and he has a smaller army with him’ Steve said worry lacing his voice.

‘I’m getting out as soon as I got the files I want’ you replied completely submerged in your work.

‘(Name), listen to me. He’s dangerous and-‘ the headset suddenly went silent and you knew it was Pierce as you heard clapping coming from the opening of the office door. You took out the drive and pocketed it before he could step through the door. Loki moved towards you defensively as the older man kept clapping with a satisfied smile on his wrinkled face.

‘Congratulation, Miss (Last Name). I knew you weren’t just the pretty face everyone thinks you are… however this little game ends here and now.’ Pierce said. ‘I know you would’ve been a better ally than Osborne but you chose to be the hero, the saviour. A great mistake if you ask me.’

‘I would’ve never agreed to something like that, Pierce. I know you got my father killed when he refused to work with you. He knew too much. I know you tried to make my father the culprit. I always know my father would never have done all the things you made everyone believe he did.’ you said tears pricking at your eyes. You only found out once you got into Bhorson Enterprises because Pierce used the company for his shady businesses.

‘And you want revenge now?’ the man asked exasperated. You started laughing.

‘Oh, like I don’t know about your cancer. Your time will come, Alexander and when that will happen, I will make sure you have no help, no morphine to ease your pains. You will die in the worst pains all alone in the middle of nowhere. No one will know where you are or will search for you.’ you replied. What you failed to notice was the shocked look Loki was giving you because it was so subtle. He never let anyone see what he truly felt but the look passed across his blue eyes in a flash. That burning fire of hatred was both intimidating him and impressing him at the same time.

The CEO’s face showed his surprise and panic was rising in him. However, Alexander Pierce wasn’t one to get intimidated by anyone or at least not easily. In the blink of an eye his hand raised up and a gunshot echoed through the office. Everything went quiet in your ears, the pain in your chest was the only thing that you could feel. You saw Loki cry out your name in horror but as your head hit the hard surface of the metal table in front of you, you lost consciousness quickly.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The raven haired man tried to catch her limp body but was too late. The pain at seeing her injured was doing something to him. He never let anyone get too close to him but she was different and he knew that from the start he spotted her in his father’s office. Loki snarled at Pierce and was quickly in front of the man who had no time to react as his neck was broken. Loki never told (Name) why he knew Bruce and that was because he was afraid of losing her. He clearly remembered the day when he was exposed to the serum in a way diluted version. However, when Pierce landed on the floor dead, his brain stopped recording the happenings and the next thing he knew was him standing in the hall surrounded by dead men. Large blood spots were on the walls and on the carpet. His hearing turned back on when he spotted (Name) still on the ground in the office. Loki knelt down next to her and pressed his comm.

‘Tony? Do you hear me?’ he asked several times when the genius finally answered.

‘What is it? I have something that needs tending to’ the brunette replied.

‘(Name) got shot’ Loki said tiredly and looked down on himself to see that he wasn’t doing much better. ‘Could you send help?’

‘Damn it!’ was his answer before the line went silent. In a few minutes Thor and Natasha were rushing in the room. That was the last thing Loki’s brain was capable of take in before everything went dark.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

_**Natasha’s PoV.** _

 

The red haired CIA agent was annoyed by how reckless Steve acted back at the lab. He could’ve gotten everyone dead. She looked at the super soldier they rescued because Steve refused to leave without him. They barely made it out alive and now they were still probably in danger if the super soldier, as Steve called him Bucky, wakes up and attacks them. In their current condition they would die in a matter of seconds.

‘I couldn’t leave him there…’ Steve said quietly.

‘And you got us into a really dangerous situation. What is he to you, Steve?’ she asked tiredly not wanting to end up yelling while in the infirmary of the CIA’s secret HQ. The grey walls were glooming and the only sound they could hear was the quiet beeping of the heart monitor (Name) was hooked to inside the ward.

‘He was my best friend… and the love of my life’ the blonde sighed.

‘Was?’ she asked with a disbelieving look.

‘They said he died in Afghanistan’ Steve replied.

‘What about Tony? Weren’t you preparing for your wedding just last week?’ Natasha asked a little bit annoyed. During the years of knowing the couple she grew to like Tony and if the genius would be here, she knew he would be heartbroken. Natasha knew how sensitive Tony could be even if he never showed it or acted the opposite way.

‘What does that have to do with this?’ furrowed his eyebrows the blonde in confusion. ‘I love Tony and I want to marry him but I won’t watch my friend die if I can do something about it.’

‘Do you really think he’s still in there? Twelve years, Steve. He was god knows where and people did god knows what to him. Think about your next step before you make a mistake you can never make up to Tony or your friends.’ she sighed. That was when Loki and Thor turned the corner and made their way to the two of them.

‘My friends’ smiled tiredly the blonde wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt over a thick jacket. ‘How is (Name)?’

‘Did she wake up?’ Loki asked looking through the glass window.

‘No, not yet. And won’t do that for another sixty-four hours according to Dr. Cho’ replied Natasha who was the most level headed. ‘How are your injuries?’

‘Just a few scratches here and there’ shrugged both brothers at the same time. The red haired agent rolled her eyes because she saw exactly how injured both men were three hours ago.

‘Come on, Steve, let’s go home and freshen up’ Nat pulled the blonde with her away from the brothers knowing the story won’t end just yet.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

White clouds surrounded you, a gentle peach coloured light lighting up the place but there was no end to it no matter where you turned. You turned around again and again but found nothing. Your body felt so light but from the white fog you couldn’t see your feet that was bare. A white robe like a bedsheet was covering your form, your (h/c) hair lose tickling your neck and cheeks.

‘(Name)’ someone called out and you turned to the sound but found no one there. ‘(Name)…’ you turned again and spotted a figure standing further from you. You furrowed your eyebrows and started walking up to them. You only took a few steps when you got the person. You looked behind you in surprise to see how far you got so fast but the fog was shielding the ground from your vision. A soft hand cupped your face turning you back to the person and there you saw your father with a gentle smile on his lips. Your eyes teared up and you jumped to him hugging him tightly.

‘Dad…’ you said with a shaky voice.

‘My little angel’ he breathed the nickname in your hair as he hugged you back. ‘I’m so proud of you, (Name). You grew into a strong, independent and beautiful woman.’

‘I missed you so much, dad’ you wiped at your eyes smiling happily at your father.

‘Oh, my dear, we will meet again, sooner than you think’ he smiled down at you. ‘Life will pass by in a blink of an eye.’

‘Where are we?’ you asked looking around.

‘In your mind’ he replied. ‘It could be anywhere you want it to be. It’s nice, isn’t it? So calm and warm.’

‘Why are you here?’ you asked again curious.

‘Because I’m in here’ he pointed at your chest right above your heart with a warm smile. ‘But there is someone else in here and I know that someone cherish you just as much as I did. He can be foolish but he means well. He needs you, (Name).’

‘I know’ you smiled happily and you felt strangely. You looked down to see your body go transparent and you grabbed your father’s hand squeezing it lightly. ‘See you.’

You cracked your eyes open and closed it immediately at the harsh white light. You had to blink a few times to adjust to the light in the room before you heard the beeps coming from your left. You looked around and spotted Loki slumped in a chair dozing off in a painful looking position. His hand was on top of yours and you turned yours upward so you could curl your fingers around his long slender ones. The blue orbs of his that could make you want to drown in them opened in surprise and at the first second Loki didn’t really register what just happened. You watched his eyes widen with an amused smile before you were engulfed in a tight hug.

‘(Name)… I thought you would…’ Loki breathed shocked.

‘You still need me to stay alive’ you replied rolling your eyes. Loki tilted your head so he could press his lips to yours as he caressed your jaw and neck.

‘I love you so much’ he said quietly.

‘I love you too’ you grabbed his hands. ‘What happened? Where are we and where are the others?’

‘I’ll tell you after Dr. Cho checked you’ Loki said and pressed the nurse caller on your left.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. End of book one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is the last part of this part of the story but as I tried to imply there will be a book two in the future. :) Hope you enjoyed the story so far!  
> If you have any ideas, comments, thoughts, feel free to share that with me. And the requests are still open so feel free to ask! :) I'm serious guys, no one asked anything ever since the Dr. Strange one-shot and it's frustrating me that no one has any requests. I work with Loki, Steve, Thor, Peter Parker, Dr. Strange, Kylo Ren.
> 
> Thank you for reading my rumbling ^^" have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3

The sun was shining brightly into the large living room of your condo. Since you had the injury and needed time to heal properly away from work, you had to stay inside. And you hated ever, single, second of it. You could use the rest but your overwhelming “family” was too much. Tony and Steve kept checking on you every single day while Loki was staying with you which you could really use. He was a great help when you could barely move. Hela and Pepper called you while Frigga and Odin alongside with Thor insisted on you staying at the Bhorson mansion.

You were grateful for all the attention, even Nat visited you for a half-an-hour but after the first week it got too much. Your wound was healing and now it was almost completely healed which meant you could walk around the condo without having to sit down every five minutes. However, as your mobility turned back you noticed Loki trying to hide something from you. Bruce was calling him more often and whenever they were talking on the phone he left the room and made sure you weren’t within earshot. And there were these explosive rage fits. Something felt off and you wanted to know what it was.

‘Talk to me, Loki’ you said quietly as you laid your head in his lap on the couch.

‘About what?’ he asked while reading a book. You reached up, snaked your hand around his while taking the book from him placing it aside and pulled his hand to your lips brushing your lips to his soft skin that felt so cold… strangely cold.

‘What bothers you?’ you asked looking deep into his blue-green eyes worry etched on your face. ‘You’ve been acting strangely ever since I got back from hospital.’

‘There’s nothing wrong, (Name)’ he looked out the window to avoid eye contact. He swallowed and you watched his Adam’s apple bob. Oh, how you wanted to brush your lips against the soft skin on his neck… you quickly wiped the corner of your mouth in case you drooled accidently. You haven’t had any sexy times and you were quite horny lately.

‘I know you, Loki. What’s up with Bruce calling you every second or third day? What happened with Pierce? And all the other bodies on the same floor we have been? I have seen the files of that case with the pictures.’ you said sitting up and grabbing his face in your hands turning his head to you. ‘Did something happen? Is it me?’

‘No, of course it’s not you, (Name)…’ he pulled away leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees burying his face in his hands. You furrowed your eyebrows in worry and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

‘Please, talk to me’ you pleaded.

‘Pierce knew I was trying to find out who used our company for their shady businesses… and when I found out about what he was doing at the secret labs he used the serum on me. Bruce found me before I would’ve changed completely… and helped me. That’s how I know him’ Loki started explaining and you felt there will be a “but”. ‘But since our fight with Pierce… since seeing you almost dying made me… turn into the monster I was afraid of becoming. Bruce is just checking on me and giving me the results of his tests on me.’

‘What…? Are you dying?’ you asked not fully understanding everything.

‘No… or at least that’s not my problem’ he shook his head still avoiding eye contact. ‘I’m dangerous, (Name)… I can lose control. Those men in the hall… I killed them with my bare hands.’

Your eyes widened in shock but you didn’t pull away. You were angry with Pierce and Osborne (who got captured by Nat on Hawaii) for hurting the ones you loved. You cupped his face and kissed him gently. When you let go, your eyes met and you tried to show him how much you loved him.

‘We’ll solve this’ you whispered quietly.

‘No… I cannot let you get hurt…’ he pulled away and jumped to his feet. ‘I have to go.’

‘Loki’ you called his name but he was already out of the condo the door slamming shut behind him. You cursed but stayed put knowing in your current condition you wouldn’t be able to run after him or say anything that would change his opinion. You needed to be patient with him and give him some space so instead you dialled Bruce’s number.

‘Banner’ sounded the doctor’s voice from the other side.

‘Bruce, I… I need your help’ you said.

‘(Name)? Are you okay?’ he seemed to focus on your voice now.

‘I am… but Loki’s not and I know you guys are hiding something from me’ you replied furrowing your eyebrows. You walked up to the window and looked out to see Loki’s car zip past the neighbouring part of the city. You were beyond worried for him and for… the child. You weren’t certain before but you went to the doctor and he confirmed your theory.

‘Do you really want to hear the truth?’ Bruce asked quietly.

‘Only the truth’ your voice rang through the room and you felt small suddenly and out of air.

‘He was exposed to the serum before I saved him’

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_Bruce knew something wrong was going on with Pierce’s and Osborne’s business. He just knew he had to check out the lab before he started working. His contracts were suspicious too earlier that week. He walked down the corridor to the secured lab in a special suit to stop infections reach him. No one was there because it was the middle of the night but he could still hear voices further in front of him._

_He spotted Pierce and Osborne stand in the far distance with crossed arms in front of their chests, smirking smugly at someone in the gas test room. The black haired man was dressed in a neat suit and was snarling at the two while security guards were tying him to a chair and closing the door behind them standing guard in front of it._

_‘Well, well, well… Mr. Bhorson… you should’ve known better than to sniff around after us’ Pierce said. ‘But now that you’re here, you can be the first one to test our new project. Norman, I’m ready when you are.’_

_‘Maybe it will sting a little but don’t worry, you won’t be feeling too much after’ Osborne said pulling a lever. A bluish gas started to fill the room the black haired man was tied to the chair and Bruce could hear his angry shouts which turned into pained grunts and moans. He knew he had to act and fortunately, the culprits left the lab in the other direction in the next moment. Bruce quickly closed the gas off and opened the room so the gas inside could leave. He walked up to the glass window and tried to make out the figure of the man inside. Suddenly, a dark blue hand clung to the glass and the man inside pulled himself up so he was facing Bruce but could barely keep himself up. He had crimson red eyes and his skin was dark blue with lighter lines running across it. The man fell unconscious and so Bruce had to act and bring him to somewhere safe._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

You placed your hand on your mouth in shock your body trembling. You looked down at your abdomen and slid your hand down in worry, horror and confusion. You had to find Loki.

 

_**At the Bhorson mansion~** _

 

Frigga got used to her sons disappearing for days since they discovered the female body and also got used to them returning happy or raging. However, this time it was a surprise for her to see Loki shut the door with a loud bang and hurry toward his part of the mansion angrily. The golden haired woman furrowed her eyebrows and followed him in hopes of finding out what happened.

‘Loki… you seem like you could use a cup of tea, my son’ she said quietly as she stood at the doorframe. She wore a worried expression as she looked at her son’s back. Loki radiated anger, sadness, frustration… and fear. Frigga wanted to find out what could frighten her son so.

‘Tea won’t solve my problems, mother…’ his deep voice rumbled through the large room. She walked into the room and wanted to approached him but he stopped her by lifting his hand shaking his head. ‘It is not wise to be in the same room with me right now… I have things to think about. Alone…’

‘Loki, what is bothering you? You can tell me’ she insisted. ‘Is it (Name)?’

The raven haired man clenched his hands into fists and his body was shaking. Frigga could sense something wrong with her son who slowly turned toward her. Her blue eyes widened in shock and horror as she looked at Loki. His skin was a dark blue lines covering his skin of a lighter colour and his eyes turned crimson red. He snarled at her.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

You were driving thought traffic as fast as you could with Bruce sitting on the passenger seat holding onto the seat like his life depended on it. You needed to reach Loki and right now. Bruce got an injection that could calm Loki down long enough to get him to the lab and examine him. You were beyond worried.

You burst into the Bhorson mansion dragging Bruce with you and the second the entrance door opened you heard a scream. You didn’t wait any longer and took off at full speed toward Loki’s part of the mansion. You ran down the corridors until you spotted Loki pinning Frigga to the wall ahead of you his skin blue and his eyes crimson red.

‘Loki!’ you cried out distracting him from the blonde woman. He let go of her as he turned to you fully and she slumped down to the ground panting. ‘Love… I know it’s hard but you have to listen to me. Everything’s fine… I’m here. We can get through this together. It’s me… (Name).’

‘(N-Name)…’ his voice was a deep rumble like an animal’s. You extended your hand toward him with a smile.

‘Y-yeah… It’s me’ you nodded. He took a step forward eying you. It was silent for a while as you inched closer to him and he did the same. Both of you were cautious but you wanted to hold him in your arms again. You wanted to tell him that he could fight the darkness inside. His crimson eyes observed your features and softened when he recognized you.

‘(Name)…’ he breathed. ‘I-I… can’t… I will hurt… you’

Your heart thumped in your chest at those words and before you could blink he was jumping through the window breaking the glass. You ran to the window and watched him run away into the night. You hurried back to Frigga when you heard her groan in pain.

‘Please, find my son, (Name)’ she stopped you from approaching. ‘I will be alright.’

You didn’t waste more time and went downstairs. You let Bruce call Tony and Steve while he drove through the city. Everything was hazy and you had to force yourself to answer Bruce when he asked something. Fortunately, Tony was suspicious enough to put a tracker on Loki back when you infiltrated Pierce’s company. Bruce stopped the engine when he parked the car in front of an old church. It was long abandoned a few holes in its northern walls but it was mostly intact. You pulled your coat tighter around you as you looked around searching for Loki. It was too quiet and the guys could feel it too.

‘He’s in the church’ Tony said quietly.

‘GO AWAY!’ Loki’s voice cried out from inside and all four of you hurried inside to see him hunched over in one of the seats. You took a step but he growled at you. You could see tears streaming down his face and your heart was breaking at the sight.

‘Loki…’

‘It is too late…’ he panted holding onto his head.

‘No, it’s not’ you shook your head. Suddenly a chopper’s propeller brought noise into the quiet piece of the plain around the church. Loki nor any of you had time to act when a net was dropped on him. Loki started struggling as he was lifted into the air quickly. You couldn’t reach him anymore and just watched him look back at you frightened from above.

‘LOKI!’ you shouted but the chopper was nowhere when you burst through the doors of the church trying to follow the vehicle. You fell to the ground panting as reality dawned on you. He was gone.

 

_**End of book one~** _


End file.
